Sacred Twilight
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Bella was not all that honest with her past. Really she is Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi, a 522 year old Vampire Priestess. What happens though when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and her two adopted children Shippo and Rin appear on her 'Eighteenth' birthday?
1. From the Inside

**Chapter 1: From the Inside.**

_**I don't know who to trust no surprise  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

_**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

_**Tension is building inside steadily  
(Everyone feels so far away from me)  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me  
(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)  
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)  
(All I ever think about is this)  
(All the tiring time between)  
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**_

_**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

_**I won't waste myself on you  
You  
You  
Waste myself on you  
You  
You**_

_**I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**_

_**Everything from the inside and just throw it all away  
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you  
You  
You**_

**From the inside by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

Preface  
**

Isabella Marie Swan sighed as she sat in her and her boyfriend; Edward's, special spot. The meadow was somewhere she could relax and let the world wash over her. Looking off into the pastel sunset brought back memories, some that where better left forgotten. When she had moved to Forks, Washington she had told some of the truth. She was from Phoenix, and she did live with a woman named Renee and she now lived with a man named Charlie, but she had not been completely honest with their relations to her.

Truth be told her name wasn't even Isabella or Bella as she preferred. No she was born Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi, Isabella being the name of her American father's mother. Renee was related to her…but the truth of that relation was a bit…odd.

Bella or Kagome was born in 1990 on September 18th, too Keiko Higurashi and Mason Swan. Mason was a wealthy man the oldest of two and he had come to Japan for collage and a cultural experience. He met the beautiful Keiko there and after a month of dating they had a one night stand and Walla…instant Kagome. As they never married and Mason left soon after not knowing Keiko was pregnant, keiko named her baby Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi giving Kagome her last name instead of Mason's.

Five years latter Keiko met a Japanese man and they married. Kagome never felt the need to change her last name when her mother remarried and soon enough Keiko was expecting a baby. Not long after Souta was born Kagome's step father was killed in a car accident and Keiko was never the same. Instead of giving Souta his father's last name she gave him her's so he wouldn't ever know Kagome was his half sister.

Years past and Keiko was secretly corresponding with Mason Swan, and when Souta was at summer camp one year Mason came down to meet his daughter. He was ecstatic with her and as he was never very good with Japanese and often called Keiko Kitten or K any way's he nicknamed her Bella. The name stuck but was reserved for her father only. That was when she was eight and two years latter she met Mason's younger brother and his wife.

Renee and Charlie Swan; They also had trouble with Japanese names and so she was Bella or Bells when they came. When she was 13 Mason Swan was in a unfortunate Air plane Accident on his way to Japan and was not lucky enough to survive. Kagome was Horrified and it was very hard for Keiko also who felt she had loved Mason and if things had been different they could have worked. The following two months were the hardest for the Higurashi women, and even harder too keep Souta from finding out their secret. Soon enough though the wounds healed but the scars remained.

On Kagome's fifteenth birthday things were going just as they always had. Her grandfather was once again trying to get her to train as the shrine maiden and secretly she planned to do just that when she turned 16. Things went a bit wonky on her way to school though, Buyu her lazy cat had wondered into the well house and things went down hill from there. Kagome was pulled into the sacred well by a centipede demon and into the past…800 some years into the past really.

She was found by a group of village people in Inuyasha's forest and taken as they believed her to be a witch. It was the Village priestess, Keada that saw her for what she really was; the reincarnation of her long dead Sister Kikyo. Keada welcomed her into her home with open arms and asked her who and where she was from. It was then they found she was from the future. Some time latter the centipede demon from before attacked and Kagome wanting to help ran into Inuyasha's forest as it was her it wanted anyway.

Even back then Kagome was sort of a klutz and it showed when she had freed the demon Inuyasha from his prison against the sacred tree. At first Inuyasha had wanted to kill Kagome, believing her to be Kikyo but even though she was kikyo's reincarnation she had a smell all her own. Inuyasha ended up helping with the demon and joining up with Kagome after she accidentally shattered the Sacred Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was very important and powerful and in the wrong hands even one shard could be dangerous.

As time passed she went back and forth between the past and the future. A result though was her horrible school records and attendance and they where forced to come up with different Illnesses for her…her grandfathers where by far the worse and most embarrassing. Soon enough Kagome met Inuyasha's Half brother; Sesshomaru a full demon who looked down on Inuyasha and even tried to kill him and take Inuyasha's sword the Tessiaga, even though he had his own the tensiaga.

Not long passed and they met Miroku an lecherous monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand. Then Sango came; she was a demon slayer who had her whole village destroyed by the evil half demon Naraku who also turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other.

The next and last one they met was Shippo, well actually They met him first, but anyway. Shippo was a fox demon who had been attacked by the thunder brothers and had his father slain in front of him. The group grew really close over the years and soon Kagome even acknowledged him as her kit or adopted son. It was when she turned sixteen, not long after this witch kidnapped her and used Kagome to bring back Kikyo; that she officially adopted him in blood, good thing was though he stayed full demon much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

Shippo had asked me to give him a new name after that and she decided to just add on to his name as she felt it wrong to give him a whole new identity. So after that day Shippo became Shippo Mason Swan Higurashi. They traveled for many years, four to be exact, and all to defeat the evil Naraku, all the while Kagome was being trained by her grandfather and Keada in her priestess arts and Midoriko even gave her the duty to protect the jewel after it was complete, though she never told anyone but Keada about Midoriko

It was a few months after she turned Seventeen that things went a little crazy. She was beginning to get homesick so she decided to too return home. What Kagome found shocked and horrified her.

The walls were painted in blood and her family was all dead and the killer was standing in her living area. He was quit handsome with blonde hair and a lean body but he had Blood red eyes. Something she was used to seeing on demons but on humans, at least at the time she thought he was human, it was something that shocked and scared Kagome. She ran hoping to get away, but she was not so lucky and the man or beast jumped her and bit her neck. She didn't know what happened next; She woke up in the past in Inuyasha's arms.

It took her a long time to get used to no longer being human or even the fact that for a month she hunted human's after running away from camp. Soon enough though she figured out that the only thing that made since was a myth in the future that was no longer a myth to her; Kagome was a Vampire and she was a Monster.

She returned with Inuyasha when he found her and even though she could not cry she wished she could. It seemed that Kagome's priestess powers carried over into her new life and she was also able to make illusion's as she liked to call it. she could make herself or someone else appear as they are not. Even make someone feel something that isn't real. Soon enough the final battle with Naraku came and with the help of Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and the others they won and peace was returned to Japan.

The jewel was returned to normal and to Kagome's surprise it came to her as it's protector even though she was no longer Human and thought of herself as being impure and a monster.

Kikyo though did something That shocked Kagome, she smiled and assured her everything would be find then she died and Kagome's soul returned to her. Kagome and everyone else were shocked. She was so sure since she was a Vampire she had no soul, but it seemed she did. After that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru called a truce and became like brothers should be, Sango and Miroku married and Rin asked Kagome to become her mother.

Kagome was all too happy to oblige as she loved the little girl. Just like Shippo she did a blood adoption and she like Shippo stayed human or in Shippo's case Demon. Rin became Rinesemee Miyuki Swan Tashio as that was the last name Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took. The following year Inuyasha told Kagome he loved her and asked her to marry him; it took Kagome two months to say yes but she did.

Somehow Kagome and Inuyasha found a way to conceive children and while they where married for those 200 years They had five children, three girls and two boys. After 200 years though they had slowly fallen out of love, Rin was already 192 having been changed when she was 19 by Kagome, after three years of begging.

Rin had meet a nice boy, Yasha…who happened to be Sango and Miroku's son when she was well into her 20's and fell in love. They had one child Yuki...they figured it was possible because Yasha was Human when she fell pregnant. Shippo married to Kouga and Ayame's daughter, Anzu and had ten children by the time Inuyasha and her had gotten a divorce. Kagome's children with Inuyasha; Selena, Inumaru, Keiko, Usagi and Andrew where well into their lives…all being half demon and half human.

Keada before she died had said that the reason she could have children was probably because of the fact she was a priestess even as a Vampire and that she was the guardian of the jewel.

After Kagome and Inuyasha's divorce she moved in with her brother in law, and lived in the palace. Sesshomaru was not all to happy with his brother leaving Kagome but Kagome assured him it was coming sooner then latter. Some more years passed and Kagome decided to travel. She went to England in 1885 and met the Taylor Family; Abigail Taylor and her Daughter Elizabeth Taylor. Elizabeth with her dark bronze brown hair and brown eyes reminded her of her oldest daughter Selena before she had died in 1589, and this had made them especially close. Soon enough It reach a point where she was getting to old and not aging that she had to leave Eliza as Kagome had nicknamed her and that was the day she had met another of her kind.

A man who looked to be in his early twenties when turned and the odd thing was his Golden eyes. Kagome herself had Violet eyes where she feed of Demons and animals alike. The Vampire introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen; it had been one reason that when she had seen Dr. Cullen after Tyler's car almost crushed her she had been shocked. They became instant friends and over time a bit more. It didn't really work out though and they broke up in 1893.

In 1901 Kagome heard of Elizabeth being married to Edward Mason and being Pregnant. She made herself appear In her forties and went to visit, Elizabeth did not need much help recognizing her old nanny and introduced her to Edward Anthony Mason II. She had laughed saying that Mason had been her father's first name and her adopted son's middle name.

Kagome stayed for a few days before leaving back to her and Carlisle home. She had not seen her children in a long while and had collapsed into Carlisle's arms, both grieving for Selena and remembering her remaining children, grandchildren and so on. Soon enough she began to correspond with her Ex Husband again to know her children and so on.

Selena had been married when she died and had three kids, who where grown now and had grandkids of their own. Keiko had died from a sickness in 1890 and left behind her husband and four kids, and also had grand kids of her own. Inumaru had never married and lived in the east somewhere, and Usagi was married to a human in a village close to Sango's old village but was unable to have children. Andrew was in the same village and had two daughters with his wife, and a few grandkids.

Some time latter in 1911 she left to go back home to Japan and said her goodbye's to her friend and asked him to find a nice young Vampire or Human to love. The years passed and soon Even Inuyasha being Half demon was getting old and in 1920 and the age of 775 he passed on to join his parents and five children who had all passed on by then.

In 1970 Kagome left again for the states, this time landing in LA. She decided to look for her closest family member and found her in Phoenix, one Jade Hollow and her young new born daughter Renee Hollow. It was not till 1989 that Kagome noticed she was getting married to Charlie Swan, the irony of it all could have made Kagome laugh and she looked them up in 1990 while Renee was pregnant, and after getting them to swear secrecy she told them about who she was and how she had come to be there.

They where at first sceptical but Renee had heard stories of her family's past in Japan from her grandparents and believed her after she showed them the shikon jewel. Charlie chose to keep his mouth shut and just let it be. After months of staying with them Renee had a miscarriage and Kagome helped them through it. In 1994 Kagome asked them if they where play her parents, that she could illusion herself to look human and like a four year old and make people at the hospital believe they had a baby girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan.

They agreed and Kagome had been living as Bella ever since, never reveling her real appearance or abilities. She had thought about telling the Cullen's but after she had dealt with the vampire that had attacked her family and herself resulting in her change she felt it was too early, and kept her trap shut. Though it was unknown she had relations with Esme also, Esme was her adopted daughter, Rin's great something granddaughter, it had been a miracle when Rin had fallen pregnant, though Sesshomaru was not amused. Kagome found it amusing that Carlisle had found a mate in her own flesh and blood. As the time slipped closer and closer to her birthday, the day she would turn 808 or as they thought 18, Kagome thought about how it was finally time to tell the Cullen's who she really was.


	2. No Surprise

**Chapter 2: No Surprise**

_So I'll drink myself to sleep  
And Sunday is when I'll wake up  
Not to remember a thing_

_My friends all say the same thing  
I don't know my new girl too well  
(I know)  
That all this lying gets to me  
And no one seems to give a shit  
(The way)  
She talks to every guy in the bar  
(I guess)  
It should've raised some kind of alarm  
Who'd ever think I'd go and end up?  
Like all the other guys that you're gunning for!_

_Well it ain't no surprise  
That you turn me on and leave  
It ain't no surprise  
That you turn it around on me  
I don't know why  
You won't give me what I need  
It ain't no surprise  
That that bitch is leavin' me_

~No Surprise by Theory of a dead man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella smiled as she rose from her bed early Saturday. Her birthday was the next day and she had been having dreams of her past birthdays. True they made her sad, too think of her family. It had been a little over a year ago that the tragedy had struck her family, but this was new. She had never dreamed of her past...well technically she really shouldn't dream. Again this was something she figured happened because of her priestess powers, they let her keep some of her human tendencies, hence she had to sleep at least 12 hours a month and Eat at least two full meals a month. She was also having dreams of her life with Inuyasha, the birth of her children. She could remember each of them.

_**Flash back:::**_

**December 12th 1201:**

_"God damn you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she sat on the hut floor of Keade's hut, her best friends and husband beside her. Even her Brother in Law was outside waiting. "Its OK, Gome. Just breath." Inuyasha said as he held her hand. Over the past two years Inuyasha had mellowed out but not much. Kagome looked up at him, her Usually violet eyes, with a Dark blood red ring around the iris where coal black. "SIT BOY! ahhhhh!" Kagome yelled as she pushed. Keade was at her feet guiding her through this, telling her how great she was doing. _

_"Oh shut the hell up! Get this thing out of me before I decide to eat you!" She yelled and gave one last mighty push and a second latter a cry filled the room. "Do you want to hold her? Its a girl." Keade said a smile on her aged face. Sango was smiling, she herself was eight month pregnant. Kagome nodded but also rolled her eyes a bit. She took a hold of the baby and smiled. She was tiny but it was obvious who her parent's where. She had Inuyasha's silver hair, and little puppy ears but they where not as obvious as his. She had sharp canine's but they where not as sharp as Inuyasha's. Finally her eyes, they where a shock. They where the same dark blood red that reamed Kagome's iris's._

_"She looks so much like you Inuyasha...she has my eyes though. Even if it's just the red." Kagome said as Sesshomaru came into the room with Rin and Shippo. "What's her name, Mama?" Rin asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha before smiling, "Selena Minako Tashio._

_**Flashback::**_

_**April 1st 1203:**_

_"Push Kagome, Push!" Sango said as she coached her best friend through her second birth. Two year old Selena was sitting on her Uncle Sesshomaru's lap as her Father sat at Kagome's side. Kagome raised up and looked at her best friend. "What does it..Ahhh!!! Look like I'm doing?! AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled in pain as she pushed her second born into life. "If you ever touch me again Inuyasha I will drain you dry, FUCK!" Kagome screamed and Selena who was looking at her mother in confusion looked up at her uncle and asked, "What is Fuck, Uncie Sesshi?" Sesshomaru looked at her wide eyed and let his left eye twitch. "Its a bad world Lena. Very bad, now lets go see your baby brother." He said. Sesshomaru was very attached to Selena, and it showed. _

_When they reached them Kagome had a baby boy in her arms. He like Selena had silver hair but unlike his sister he had golden eyes, he was the spitting image of his father. "What his name, Mama?" Selena asked. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha answered. "Inumaru Haru Tashio." _

**_October 20th 1204: _**

_The almost three year old Selena and her little brother, Inu as she called him sat in the floor of Keade's hut. Not far away was their mother who had their fathers hand in a death grip and was glaring at anything and everything as she screamed her head off. "Inuyasha! You are too never touch me again, SIT Boy!" She screamed and let go of his hand. As if by reflex the rosary on Inuyasha glowed and Selena giggled as her father hit the floor, Inumaru just winced and returned to playing with Selena's Silver hair. _

_"Come on Kagome, one more push." Their aunt sango urged and they herd a loud scream from their mother and a wail from a pink blob in Sango's arms. "Its a girl." She said and handed it to Inuyasha who smiled and sat down beside Kagome so she could get a look. "Welcome home Keiko Rose Tashio. Lena, Maru come see you sister." She called. _**_  
_**

**_February 14th 1207:_**

_Selena looked at her mother as she brought yet another life into their growing family. Rin, her older sister sat beside her, their aunt Sango was home tending to a sick Suki, her oldest daughter. Sesshomaru, their Uncle was sitting with Keiko who was now almost three years old. She like most the family had Silver hair but her eyes where a honey gold, a slightly softer color then their fathers and brothers. Selena herself had turned five and was turning six in a few months, her parents told her she was growing up to look remarkably like Kagome. Inumaru would be Five in two months and now they where getting another sibling. Selena winced when she herd her mother scream bloody murder at their father. _

_"Inuyasha! I'm gonna Neuter you one day." She yelled and then Everyone gave out a resounding sigh when they heard a cry. In Keade's arms was another pruned baby. "Congratulations, its a girl." She said and handed the baby to Kagome. Selena and her siblings walked forward and looked at the baby in their mothers arms. Unlike Selena, Keiko and Inumaru the baby had a golden brown/blond hair. This had some eyes raised but the tiny ears they all had signifying their demon heritage put any doubts to rest. Her eyes where a dark Purple/Violet a little darker then their mothers. "She's beautiful Momma, whats her name?" Selena asked. _

_"Usagi Haruka Tashio." Kagome responded as she smiled down at her three kids. _**_  
_**

_**December 11th 1208:**_

_"God damn you Inuyasha! If you think of sticking that thing in me one more time I'll break it in half and shove it up you fucking ass!" Screamed Kagome completely forgetting that her four children where in the room. Lena was now six and had come into some of her Demon and Vampire qualities. She wanted to be a warrior, like her uncle Sesshomaru and after lots of persuasion Kagome gave in and let her pursue this with Sesshomaru as her trainer. She was turning Seven tomorrow, Ironically the day after the baby was born. _

_Inumaru was now Six and also showed interest in being a warrior, and he even had comments from his uncle that he was a lot like their grandpa InuTashio. He seemed to take more after his father then Kagome so unlike Selena who had the vampire weaknesses of Blood lust and the need to hunt and even sparkled in the sun, he only needed to hunt and seemed to be immune to blood lust. This was a shock for them and a annoyance for Lena, she had already lost control once a killed a man who came to ask for directions. Keiko had just turned five and was very happy just too live life and see where things went as she grew older. Though like her siblings she did train, she like Lena had a lot of the weaknesses of her vampire side but she did not sparkle only glow, which even some humans did. Finally Usagi was a year and was growing into a beautiful demoness/vampiress. _

_"Dammit! get this thing out of me." Kagome screamed and thirty seconds latter a cry pierced the air. "Its a boy!" Said Sango as she handed Inuyasha the baby as Kagome rested. This pregnancy had been her hardest._

_Just like the rest of the family he had his fathers features of small fangs, and ears but like Usagi he had a different hair color, it was a black with a sheen of silver. His eyes where Blood red like Lena's. "Welcome home, Andrew Suichi Tashio." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome her baby. _

_End Flashback::_

Those where some of her happiest days. Years had passed and soon Rin was begging her to turn her so she could live forever by her families side. It took three years before she agreed, and then it was only because she had threatened to jump off a cliff. She remembered very clearly that Lena, who had the most Vampire genes was not very impressed. Thinking back on it now Lena reminded her a bit of Rosalie before Lena found out she could have children, though she only had two before she died. Keiko went on to be a women who just traveled around, looking for healer jobs in odd villages. She settled down in the 1300's and had three kids before dieing. Usagi became a Priestess and she was a damn good one almost as good as Kikyo had been, she settled down and married but found out that she could not have children, she was barren. Inumaru was one of the best Warriors along with Selena and soon enough he settled down, but he only had one child before he passed during a war. Most of her family was dead the only ones she knew where alive was Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo. Even she was not sure if her Son-in-law, Yasha Hoshi, Was still alive.

Bella snapped out of her day dreams and got up from her bed. She walked over to her full length mirror she had gotten recently and looked at herself in the mirror. Long wavy brown hair that shined Red in the sun, coca brown eyes and a translucent pale skin tone. She didn't really look like this, I mean yes the body shape and what not was basically the same but the Illusion she had up was doing its job well. She smiled and reached around her neck where a band of beads a lot like Inuyasha's lay. They where prayer beads but unlike Inuyasha's they made it so Other vampires would not smell her scent, as the one she had now was not her real one, though it was close.

She lifted the beads off and started to chant, thirty seconds latter a pink/purple glow surrounded her and she changed. Her skin went even paler if at all possible and her eyes that where almond shaped before slanted just a little bit, if you were not looking for it you would never notice. Her Hair darkened to a almost black and gained a bit more lush and silky look to it, and waved like a waterfall down her back too just past her butt. Her eyes, once a Coca brown turned a violet color with blood red rimming the iris. She gained a inch and went from 5'4 to 5'5 and her curves became more noticeable. Bella smiled as she looked at her reflection, it had been years since she had taken off her illusion. She looked just as she remembered and her sent was back to normal. Her old sent of Freesia and Vanilla changed to become the sent of Rain, Vanilla, Freesia and what smelled oddly like fresh air. Her sent hadn't changed much, though the fresh air part was new.

Sniffing the air Bella realized with a sigh that Charlie had already left for work and she was home alone in the musty house. She quickly Put her illusion back up and grabbed her some cloths before hoping into the shower. Almost a hour latter she got out, dressed in her Low ride jeans and a light Blue blouse that Edward had always loved. She brushed her hair and ran downstairs, cursing as she tripped over the last step. She had always been unusually clumsy and even the grace of being a vampire had not helped her. "Great job Bells..." She whispered to herself before heading into the kitchen. She took some Cheerio's and added a banana before sitting down to eat. She put the first spoon full into her mouth with a grimace. Even though she needed to eat once or twice a month she still hated too. Like other vampires, food tasted like shit, one reason why she tried to eat the most tasteless foods as she could.

She ate slowly before getting up and cleaning up her mess. She went to the mail box thinking of how Charlie had probably forgotten yesterdays mail. "Bill, Bill, More Bills...Letter from Renee, Letter from Mother, letter from Scho...wow wow." Bella said as she went back to the letter from mom. In perfect script was a letter addressed to Kagome Higurashi from Keiko Higurashi. Shaking she sat down and began to open it.

_Dear Kagome,_

**_To be continued......_**

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Haha...I pulled a cliff hanger. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. **_  
_


	3. Good Times Gone

**Chapter 3: Good Times Gone**

**Lost it on the chesterfield  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
Lost it in a diamond mine  
It's dark as hell and hard to find  
You can climb to the top of the highest tree  
You can look around, but you still won't see  
What I'm looking for**

**Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
And all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
Well I still don't know**

**Out in the back in the old corn field  
Underneath the tractor wheel  
Thought I'd dig, til I'd found it first  
Broke my back and died of thirst  
You can bribe the devil, you can pray to God  
You can sell off everything you got  
And you still won't know **

**~ By Nickelback  
**

_

* * *

_

**Last Time:  
**

_She ate slowly before getting up and cleaning up her mess. She went to the mail box thinking of how Charlie had probably forgotten yesterdays mail. "Bill, Bill, More Bills...Letter from Renee, Letter from Mother, letter from Scho...wow wow." Bella said as she went back to the letter from mom. In perfect script was a letter addressed to Kagome Higurashi from Keiko Higurashi. Shaking she sat down and began to open it._

_Dear Kagome,_

* * *

**_Dear Kagome,_**

_Hello dear, I know this may confuse you and I expect what I am about too revel to you will be unexpected and even anger you. Don't ask me how I know this will reach you or even how I know you are alive, it is even a little confusing to me. Kagome I just wanted to let you to know I love you, and I am so happy you have lived as it is if you are reading this then I am dead. I remember when I was younger, just out of college and I met you Father. Mason Anthony Swan was a wonderful man and you my dear look so much like him. His dark brown locks and coca eyes where like windows to your soul. I knew the moment I saw him that I was in love and I've seen the look you give inuyasha; its the same. I knew from the moment you introduced InuYasha to us that he would one day be my son-in-law._

Bella gasped at her mothers words. InuYasha had been her husband for a little over 200 years and in that time they had learn everything about each other, never though had she known her mother felt like that about InuYasha. It was these moments she wished she could cry.

_The next thing I have to tell you Kagome is that I have not been completely honest with you. I am able to see the future. I never really understood it myself and when I confessed to grandpa when I was younger he just smiled and told me it was part of our Miko history. As I write this it is about a week after your seventh birthday and I have had a vision. I see myself and your grandpa and brother all dieing. I know you will probably hate me for this, for not saving them, but I have no other choice. They will find us ether way and as long as I try to not save myself or the others you will live, at least you will exist. Please do not judge me for letting Souta die, I love him just as much as I love you but sometimes we have to do what is wright instead of what is easy. _

To answer your question you undoubtedly have, yes I know about Vampires. Your great great aunt, Yumi was a Vampire, she died in 1957. Kagome I never wanted you to second guess my love for our family and most of all you, but I fear my actions will make you do just that. Please promise me you will live; The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Live, for me. I love you my child never forget.

_**Love Always,**_

**Keiko Yumi Higurashi**

**P.S. In this letter is my will and a letter from your father. **

Bella sobed tearless sobs and pull out a legal document that redoubtably the will her mother talked about.

**The Last Will and Testament of _Keiko Yumi Higurashi_**

**I Keiko Higurashi of sound body and mind here by bequeath this my last will and testament.**

**To my lovable Brother-in-law; Charles James Swan. I leave a family portrait of myself and Mason and Kagome. I also leave the sum of 3,000 dollars, Please accept this as a thank you for loving Kagome.**

**To my neurotic sister-in-law; Renee Alicia Swan nee Hollow, I leave my designer cloths, my collection of music and the sum of 3,000 dollars. Thank you for Loving my baby.**

**Finally to my daughter, Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi, I leave everything else. This includes the shrine and the remaining sum of 10,000 dollars.**

**Live Happy Baby Girl.**

Bella stared at her mothers will in shock. She never knew her mom had so much money, though she was very much aware of her Father being well off. She sighed and pulled out a piece of paper that was from her father, and looked to be attached to another will.

**Dear Bella,**

**If you are reading this then I have passed on. I am so sorry I left you my baby girl but sometimes things just happen this way. When your mother called me and told me I had a daughter, Five years after you were born I was shocked, Angery and so very happy. I had always wanted a daughter. The point is Bella I love you, My little Kagome Isabella, please live life to its fullest. **

**Your Father,**

**Mason Anthony Swan.**

She smiled and looked at her fathers will and smiled. It was pretty much the same as before except with different things and amounts of Money. If this was anything to go by she would be set for a really long time. She quickly walked back up to her room and opened a lock box that was safely tucked under her bed. She put the letters and wills in the box before putting it back. As she turned around she came face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

"Edward!" She gasped and she clutched her heart that she always had to remember to keep beating. Edward smiled his crocked smile and enveloped her in a hug. "Happy early birthday, Bella." He said and she moved away from him to look into his eyes. "How did you?" She asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously; she had never told anyone but Charlie and Renee and her family in Japan her birth date. "Alex told me." He said fast. Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow before moving out of his arms.

"Your not Edward." She said in a deadly voice.

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Sorry its shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. **_  
_


	4. If Today was your last day

**Chapter 4:** _**If Today was your last day.**_

**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**

**If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day**

**Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life**

**~ If today was your last day by Nickelback  
**

_

* * *

_

**Last time:**

_****_

"Edward!" She gasped and she clutched her heart that she always had to remember to keep beating. Edward smiled his crocked smile and enveloped her in a hug. "Happy early birthday, Bella." He said and she moved away from him to look into his eyes. "How did you?" She asked her eyes narrowed suspiciously; she had never told anyone but Charlie and Renee and her family in Japan her birth date. "Alex told me." He said fast. Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow before moving out of his arms.

"Your not Edward." She said in a deadly voice.

This time::

"What do you mean Bella?" Edward asked. Bella backed up till her back was pressed agianst her dresser and bed. She knew instantly something was wrong, this wasn't Edward, his eyes, they where full of hate and loathing. "I've never told anyone my birthday and we don't know any Alex." Bella said as she groped around for her katana, Kazeken, the twin sister of Tetsiega. The Edward wannabe scowled and his eyes darkened more.

"Kukukuku...Kagome how could you forget me?" Came a much deeper voice and Bella's eyes widened and she watched as the person in her boyfriends body morphed into her worst nightmare. He grew taller, became oriental, grew wavy red/black hair and his eyes became dark blood red full of hate.

"Naraku, How?" She breathed her dead heart filled with fear. "You really think you could kill me? If at for any reason I every was defeated I had a back up plane. All my incarnations were for more then fighting." He said a evil smirk on his face as he came forward. "You bastard!" Kagome yelled as she got her hands on Kazeken. She ran forward and swung her transformed sword at his head. To her shock she only got air and then a pain racked her right shoulder. She fell to her knee's and gripped her shoulder, she pulled back her hand and gasped at the dark rust colored blood coloring her hands. All of the sudden she got flashes of being in a meadow and holding the shikon then pain and InuYasha's face. It was easy to tell these where Kikyo's memories. She tensed as she felt hands on her bare shoulder and then lips. " Just like Kikyo...You will be mine and the jewel." He said then she herd her door being busted down and the last thing she herd was Edwards musical voice and she saw black.

Bella awoke to voices all to familiar to her.

"Who would be after Bella?" came The voice she knew belonged to Alice.

"I don't know, but I don't think this guy was a vampire..." Edward said. Bella considered this a good enough time to alert them to being awake and smiled as they all rushed for her. "Edward?" She asked as she was raised up by strong arms. She knew it was Edward without even asking though, he had this scent that captivated her, Musk, And a few things she could not place. "I'm here Bella, Please stay with us." He said. At first Bella didn't understand but then she hissed as she realized that her shoulder was still bleeding, just not as bad. She knew though if she didn't do something she would die, she sighed and opened her eyes. "Edward, please...go to my house and bring me a lock box that is under my bed." She said as she closed her eyes to try and forget the pain.

"No, I'm not leaving you." He said. Bella sat up more gasping at the pain that flooded her from the action. She saw Carlisle rush forward and was hit by a memory.

**Flashback:**

_**1889:**_

_"Do you have yo leave?" Asked a little girl about 9 or 10. A older women, with Bronze hair like the younger girl and blue eyes smiled behind her. "I'm sorry Eliza, here keep this with you, it will always protect you." Kagome said as she gave the girl she loved like a another daughter a locket with etching of Ivy on it. Elizabeth smiled and hugged her before she walked out of the Taylor family's lives. As she was going down a Ally she always went through to get home she herd a crash and a man stumbled forward. He was beautiful with Blond hair and gold eyes. This made her gasp and she walked forward much to the mans shock._

_"your like me, Non?" She asked and seeing the confused look on his face she smiled and started to chant faintly. Thirty seconds latter she was standing in her real appearance. "I..see. I am Carlisle Cullen." He said extending her hand._

_"watashi gozen Higurashi Kagome, Itto kekkou tame mi-to otaku." She said smiling. She chuckled as she realized she had said it in Japanese. She could tell they where going to get along great._

**End Flash::**

"Bella can you here me?" Carlisle asked as he checked her wound wihich had speed up with the bleeding. "Please Edward I need that box, If you don't I will surely die." She gasped out and as he was about to speak she put her fingers to his cold lips, "Shh...Please Eddie."She said. Edward nodded and left her side. She smiled as she saw Rosalie go with him.

"Carlisle...Carlie...can you remove the beads from around my neck and hand them to me?" She asked. Carlisle looked shocked at someone calling him Carlie. Though Emmett was enjoying as he was trying to stifle his laughter. Carlisle nodded and reached over his skin brushing her own.

**Flash back::**

_"What can you tell me about your human life Carlie." Kagome asked as they sat in the only bed in their apartment. Carlisle looked at his roommate and scowled. "I wish you would not call me Carlie." He said. Kagome laughed and reached over to lean her head against her shoulder. "Haven't I told you before?" He asked after not getting a answer. "Non...I mean No." She said. "Well I was born to Anglican pastor, born in the 1640's. Beside the fact that I was a hunter of Vampires and other things I don't really remember anything." He said. Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes. "Nothing? Nimo....goshujin reidou?" She asked forgetting to translate. She looked down abashed, "I mean, you don't even remember your mother?"_

_Carlisle smiled a sad smile, "Her name was Aurora, that is all I remember, she died when I was seven...I think." He said before running his hand through her hair. "Do you remember Kagome?" He asked. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yes...I was born in Japan, to Keiko Higurashi and Tashio Setsuna." She began changing the name of her father. "I grew up with a younger brother and my mother and ojiisan, was a good life, I had many friends. My father died when I was young and I was married young. I had Five children..before I was turned at 20." She said changing some of the facts. Carlisle looked at her in wounder._

_Kagome smiled and rested against him softly she began to sing._

_**daremo ga mina shitteru  
kese ya shinai kizu  
wo dore kurai tsudzuku  
no mou iranai yo**_

_**daremo ga mina matteru arasoi no nai  
hibi wo senjou no  
heishi-tachi omoidashite yo  
ima haha no nukumori wo  
kono hateshinaku hiroi  
sekai ni jibun dake no  
chizu egaite namida koraete  
bokura wa aruite yukou  
tachiagare ima hora nando**_

_**demo nemureru shishi  
yobiokoshite ikite yuku n'  
da ashita e**_

_**daremo ga minna  
motteru hito kakera no ai  
wo nikundemo nani  
hitotsu umarenai n' da  
yo sonna no mou iranai  
yo kono kagiri aru jikan no  
naka de mada minu rakuen  
mezashite doko made datte  
bokura wa aruite yukou**_

_**furimukanaide mae dake wo  
mite sono karada  
kuchihateru madeikite yuku n'  
da mirai e ima haha  
no nukumori wo...kono  
hateshinaku hiroi sekai  
nomada minu rakuen  
mezashite doko made datte  
bokura wa aruite yukou**_

**As the song ended Carlisle and Kagome's lips met**

_**End flashback::**_

" Ashikarazu**" **Bella whispered as the Beads left her body. Just then Edward came back into the house the box in his arms.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. The song is Rakuen **the song from the end theme

**_Japanese to English Dictionary:_**

_KazeKen - Wind Sword  
_

ashikarazu - I'm Sorry**  
**

ojiisan - Grandfather

reidou - Mother

goshujin - Your**  
**

Nimo - Even

Non - No

watashi - I

gozen - Am

Higurashi Kagome - Her name

Itto- It

kekkou - Nice

tame - To

mi-to - Meet

otaku - You


	5. Breaking Inside Part I

**Chapter 5:** _**Breaking Inside; part 1  
**_

_**I caught a chill  
and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why  
I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
how far do I go?  
No one knows  
If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time**_

_**I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside**_

_**Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand**_

_**I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine **_

_**~ Breaking Inside by Shinedown**_

_**

* * *

Last Time::**_

_Kagome smiled and rested against him softly she began to sing._

_**daremo ga mina shitteru  
kese ya shinai kizu  
wo dore kurai tsudzuku  
no mou iranai yo**_

_**daremo ga mina matteru arasoi no nai  
hibi wo senjou no  
heishi-tachi omoidashite yo  
ima haha no nukumori wo  
kono hateshinaku hiroi  
sekai ni jibun dake no  
chizu egaite namida koraete  
bokura wa aruite yukou  
tachiagare ima hora nando**_

_**demo nemureru shishi  
yobiokoshite ikite yuku n'  
da ashita e**_

_**daremo ga minna  
motteru hito kakera no ai  
wo nikundemo nani  
hitotsu umarenai n' da  
yo sonna no mou iranai  
yo kono kagiri aru jikan no  
naka de mada minu rakuen  
mezashite doko made datte  
bokura wa aruite yukou**_

_**furimukanaide mae dake wo  
mite sono karada  
kuchihateru madeikite yuku n'  
da mirai e ima haha  
no nukumori wo...kono  
hateshinaku hiroi sekai  
nomada minu rakuen  
mezashite doko made datte  
bokura wa aruite yukou**_

**As the song ended Carlisle and Kagome's lips met**

_**End flashback::**_

_" Ashikarazu**" **Bella whispered as the Beads left her body. Just then Edward came back into the house the box in his arms.**  
**_

_**This Time:**_

* * *

Bella sighed as she saw the box in her loves arms. She took the beads from Carlisle's hands as he was starring at her in shock. She motioned for Edward to bring the box forward. "Break the lock please." She said and started to chant, the beads held in her hand.

**mai ****shinko kaisou otaku ingo**** gyoushi.**

**Kamigami hia mai benso.**

**Hireki mai shinko jiga.**

The Cullen's all shielded their eyes as a pink/purple light secured Bella and her appearance changed. Her skin went even paler if at all possible and her eyes that where almond shaped before slanted just a little bit, if you were not looking for it you would never notice. Her Hair darkened to a almost black and gained a bit more lush and silky look to it, and waved like a waterfall down her back too just past her butt. Her eyes, once a Coca brown turned a violet color with blood red rimming the iris. She gained a inch and went from 5'4 to 5'5 and her curves became more noticeable. Even her scent changed, it still had the vanilla and freesia smell but it became even more intoxicating. Carlsile was the first to speak, "Kagome?" He chocked out. The new Bella smiled and tried to sit up. Her shoulder was getting worse and had a black tent to it, she expected Naraku had poisoned it.

"Hello Car..Carlie. Long time no see. AHHH!" She screamed as she fell to her knee's. Edward rushed forward instantly still amazed. "Who are you?" He asked a look of betrayal and amazement in his golden eyes. "I'm Still Bella Swan, I'm just more then I led you all to believe. Bring me the box Edward." She said and pecked him on the cheek afraid of angering him if she kissed him on the lips. Edward nodded a little dazed and brought forth a opened box. She reached in a grabbed a purple pouch, a small bowl and another pouch. "Alice, will...ahhh!" She gasped as she griped her shoulder. "I'm fine Edward. Alice mix a tea spoon of this Thistle with a tea spoon of the chamomile. Then add some of the holly water in the box, and lastly get the vile of blood and add a drop." She instructed as she watched Alice do just that. She noticed that all the Cullen's held their breath with the blood.

"Carlisle, if you would please spread the past onto my wound and wrap it. I should be fine after that." Bella said as she smiled thinking of how happy she was Sesshomaru had taught her this past to cure most Poisons.

As Carlisle spread the past on her wound he looked deep into her eyes and said sternly.

"mai ikuraka jibutsu tame set ichiro, koi."He said and everyone furred their brows in wounder of what he said. Bella smiled and replied before falling asleep, " Goshujin houjin ni-zu ikuraka kinmu shikaruni."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its alot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. The song is Rakuen **the song from the end theme

**_Japanese to English Dictionary:_**

**shikaruni -Still  
**

**_kinmu - work  
_**

**ni-zu -Needs  
**

**houjin - Japanese  
**

**_ichiro - straight  
_**

setto - Set

**jibutsu -Things  
**

**ikuraka - Some  
**

Jiga - Self

Hireki - Reveal**_  
_**

benso - plea

Hia - Hear

_Kamigami - gods  
_

gyoushi - Gaze

ingo - can't

_Kan - Can_**_  
_**

kaisou - Reflection

shinko - True

mai - My**  
**

_KazeKen - Wind Sword  
_

ashikarazu - I'm Sorry**  
**

ojiisan - Grandfather

reidou - Mother

goshujin - Your**  
**

Nimo - Even

Non - No

watashi - I

gozen - Am

Higurashi Kagome - Her name

Itto- It

kekkou - Nice

tame - To

mi-to - Meet

otaku - You

The Chant:

mai shinko kaisou otaku ingo gyoushi.

Kamigami hia mai benso.

Hireki mai shinko jiga.

**English:**

My true reflection you cant gaze.

gods hear my plea.

Reveal my true self.**  
**


	6. Breaking Down Part II

NOTE: In the other chapter I got some questions about what Carlisle said to Kagome and what not. I will admit that I am not Japanese nor do I know the language fluently. I got the translations from a English to Japanese Dictionary so forgive me if I make some mistakes. As for what carlisle and Kagome said to each other;

**_"mai ikuraka jibutsu tame setto ichiro, koi."He said and everyone furred their brows in wounder of what he said. Bella smiled and replied before falling asleep, " Goshujin houjin ni-zu ikuraka kinmu shikaruni."_**

**_English: _**

**_"My some things to set straight, Love."_****_He said and everyone furred their brows in wounder of what he said. Bella smiled and replied before falling asleep, " your Japanese needs some work still."_**

**_I hope that helped. Also their will be pictures for this story up soon. most will be anime so use you imagination.  
_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter 5:** _**Breaking Down; part II  
**_

**_LET IT GO  
How far will a falling star take me  
How far can I go can I go  
Gotta be what the nightmare made me  
Gotta be gotta be what I see  
Jump clear of the falling parts from me  
How far will they go will they go  
Can't give what you need from me baby  
Just let it go_**

**_Bringing me down break me down sweet sugar  
Bringing me down break me down  
Breaking me down to the ground sweet baby  
Breaking me down to the ground_**

**_Too much is made of what's in me  
Not enough about how I strive  
Keep an eye on your world it's cheating  
Keep an eye keep an eye on me  
Deep inside there's a little place for me  
A little place for me  
Can't give what you want from me baby  
Just leave it be_**

**_Sweet razor wound  
Deep down slice my groove  
Sweet razor wound  
Deep down C'mon and slice it_**

_**~ Breaking Down by Soil  
**_

_**

* * *

Last Time::**_

**_"Carlisle, if you would please spread the past onto my wound and wrap it. I should be fine after that." Bella said as she smiled thinking of how happy she was Sesshomaru had taught her this past to cure most Poisons._**

**_As Carlisle spread the past on her wound he looked deep into her eyes and said sternly._**

**_"mai ikuraka jibutsu tame set ichiro, koi."He said and everyone furred their brows in wounder of what he said. Bella smiled and replied before falling asleep, " Goshujin houjin ni-zu ikuraka kinmu shikaruni."_**

* * *

Bella awoke latter with a ach in her shoulder, though dull as it was and a pounding in her head. She sat up and sighed as the previous days events came back to her. 'Well so much for keeping secrets.' She thought as she tried to get out of the bed. She was stopped though by a white translucent hand. She looked up at the owner and smiled.

"You know Edward I'm no longer hurt." Bella said a small smirk gracing her lips. "Really..." Edward said and reached out at lightening speed and pushed on her wound. Bella instantly reacted by wincing shooting her hand up to her shoulder. "That was Dirty." She said and sat back against her pillow. Edward smiled but his face quickly became serious and Bella felt her nerves speed up as he sat down in a chair across from her.

"So...I guess we need to talk." He said looking down at his hands. Bella closed her eyes, and then looked up at him a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah...I guess we do." She said pushing a lock of her dark brown, almost black hair over her shoulder, a crescent shaped scare visible on her left shoulder.

**Flash back:::**

_"Kagome..We need to talk." Came a ruff voice behind her. Kagome looked behind her and saw her husband, Inuyasha. It had been 200 years since they married, Selena was now 198, and looked no older then 18. She was in the south, over throwing the lord and lady who where starting wars. She had heard from Sesshomaru that she planed to take over the southern lands with her soon to be mate, Suichi, kouga's son. Selena had grown up into a beautiful women and had been one of the best warriors beside from her uncle, grandpa, InuTashio, Father, and younger brother, Inumaru._

_Inumaru was now 196 and looked no older then 17 or 16. He was second in command on Selena's mission to the southern lands and then he was on his way home before beginning a exploration of Japan. He had always loved to explore, he said he planed to take Suki, his intended mate, and Sango's oldest daughter with him. He had grown up to look almost exactly like his father._

_Keiko was now 195, and lived not far from here. She was quite free spirited and loved to travel. She had been traveling since she was 90, though she always found time too come home. She looked the most like Inuyasha, the same Silver hair, that fell like a straight waterfall down her back to her waist and deep golden eyes, that where just a little darker then his butterscotch. She had always been a daddy's girl and Inuyasha always said she looked a lot like his mother._

_Usagi was 192 and her baby girl and though she should not have had favorites she always favored Usagi. It could have been the fact she was a lot like herself, and had more miko powers then any of her children. She had thought Usagi at a young age the arts that Keade and her grandpa had thought her so long ago. Keade helped until she passed in 1220 and left the village to her. To others she was known as Lady Kagome._

_After a while she decided to wear the traditional miko garbs but she died the Red hakama's a Dark Purple, much to the amusement and annoyance of Inuyasha. She never ware her hair like Kikyo's though, it made her resemble her to much, she wear it down, and only up in a braid every now and then. Usagi still lived close, in the village of the demon slayer, rebuilt by Sango and Miroku...who unfortunately where long dead, having died in 1276. She was the village miko there and the new guardian of the sacred jewel, though it had been decided that as soon as she passed the jewel would be back in her protection._

_Finally, her youngest child, he was now 191 and lived with his uncle, Sesshomaru in the western lands. He wasn't much of a warrior like Selena and Maru, or a priestess like Usagi, but he wasn't a wanderer like Keiko. He was his own person and loved to fight, and stuff, he pained to go to the demons slayer village as soon as he finished his training with Sesshomaru and to help protect the village with Usagi._

_"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked as she picked herself up and smoothed out her miko garbs. Inuyasha looked Kagome with sadness in his eyes. "I think we need to get a divorce." He said._

**End flash:**

Bella shock her head as she moved out of her thoughts. "Edward I'm sorry. I should have told you when I told you I knew what you where." Bella said. Edward looked up at her and smiled. "Bell...Kagome...dammit." He said as he shock his head. Bella frowned and let her sadness leak into her Violet/Red eyes. "Edward...You may call me Bella. It is my name, just not my first." She said. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Still Bella Swan...I've always been a Swan. My full name is Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi." She said. Edward nodded before asking, "So..your a Vampire?" He asked. Bella nodded and moved over to put her hand over his. Edward jerked his vision up to meet her and was mesmerized by what he saw.

It was his Bella, there was no doubt about it. She still had the same body type, her facial features where mostly the same and the only thing that really changed was her cheek bones being more pronounced, her eyes where no longer cocoa brown, but a bright Violet, with Rust red rimming the edges. He wondered faintly why they where violet/red and not Blood red or Golden. She seemed to be a inch taller then before and her curves where more noticeable.

"How old are you?" He asked. Bella smirked and and answered, "17." she smirked wider at Edwards shocked look. He obviously knew what she was doing. "How long have you been 17?" He asked a smirk adoring his Adonis like face. "For a while." She answered back and laughed at the look on his face. "Haven't we been here before, Koi?" She asked as she pulled him into the bed next her. Edward seemed shocked at her strength but then just smiled.

"What does Kew mean Bella?" He asked looking at her in question. Bella looked down Sheepishly wishing she could blush. "Its Koi, and it means Love." Bella said laying her head on his shoulder. "What did you and Carlisle say to each other?" He asked again. "Curious aren't we? He just said that I had a lot of explaining to do, poorly I must say and I told him he still needed to work on his Japaneses. Why Jealous?" She asked. Edward looked into her eyes. "Carlisle Explained some things to us, but said even he didn't know the whole truth." He said.

**Flash back::**

_"Carlisle whats going on?" Alice asked as she held onto Jasper like a life line. Carlisle Sighed and sat down and put his head in his hands. "Carlisle Please." Edward said as he looked at his adopted father. Everyone sat down and waited for him to speak. "Even I don't know the whole truth. I meet Kagome...Bella in Chicago in 1890. She was leaving a family she was very attached to and was walking down a ally way alone. Her power its...very different. She makes Illusions, she can make anyone believe anything and at the time she looked human. I stumbled out from a dumpster and she walked towards me...her first words where, 'Your like me, non?'." Carlisle looked at everyone and they seemed shocked. "Non means no, I of course didn't know this and I asked her to teach me Japanese, her native language. She agreed as long as I thought her all the languages I knew. We moved in together a week latter and became great friends." Carlisle said, contemplating if he should tell them about their brief relationship._

_"YOU DATED HER!?" Came Edwards angry voice. Carlisle sighed, 'Looks like Edward found out anyway.' Everyone gasped and Even Esme looked at her husband in shock and disbelief. "Yes, This was back in the 1900's and we where lonely. She had just got over a divorce with her husband several years earlier." He said. "She was married?" Rosalie asked, a look of disbelief on her face. Carlisle sighed and nodded. This was not going well. "Yes, she told me she was married young when she was still human and had five children before she was turned. She eventually let it slip that her husband and her had gotten divorced and that was one reason why she came to Chicago. From what she told me though, I don't think she gave me the whole truth, she is a very secretive person. I think we should finish this when she wakes up." He said._

**End flash back::**

Bella nodded. "Yes, carlisle is right though. When I told him about my life I edited and changed a lot of things. I promise though...I will explain." She said as she lightly kissed Edwards lips, a little unsure of what he would do. To her surprise and happiness he pulled her into a deeper kiss. When they pulled back a almost eight minutes latter he smiled and said. "I love you...Kagome. No matter what, you will always be my Bella." He said and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." He said. Bella laughed and brought his lips to hers. "Edward...We are Vampires. We don't sleep." She said and laughed at his embarrassed look. "Its OK Eddie. I'm not like most..I do sleep about 12 hours every month, I Guess the wound is more tiring then I thought." She said and yawned to prove it. Edward looked shocked but relieved. She lay back down and drifted into a dreamless sleep as Edward left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**_Japanese to English Dictionary:_**

**shikaruni -Still**

**_kinmu - work  
_**

**ni-zu -Needs  
**

**houjin - Japanese  
**

**_ichiro - straight  
_**

**setto - Set**

**jibutsu -Things  
**

**ikuraka - Some  
**

**Jiga - Self**

**Hireki - Reveal****_  
_**

**benso - plea**

**Hia - Hear**

**_Kamigami - gods  
_**

**gyoushi - Gaze**

**ingo - can't**

**_Kan - Can_****_  
_**

**kaisou - Reflection**

**shinko - True**

**mai - My****  
**

**_KazeKen - Wind Sword  
_**

**ashikarazu - I'm Sorry****  
**

**ojiisan - Grandfather**

**reidou - Mother**

**goshujin - Your****  
**

**Nimo - Even**

**Non - No**

**watashi - I**

**gozen - Am**

**Higurashi Kagome - Her name**

**Itto- It**

**kekkou - Nice**

**tame - To**

**mi-to - Meet**

**otaku - You**

**The Chant:**

_mai shinko kaisou otaku ingo gyoushi._

_Kamigami hia mai benso._

_Hireki mai shinko jiga._

**English:**

_My true reflection you cant gaze._

_gods hear my plea._

_Reveal my true self._**  
**


	7. Sleeping Awake

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Awake**

**_Reveal to me the mysteries  
Can you tell me what it means?  
Explain these motions and metaphors  
Unlock these secrets in me  
Describe the vision, the meaning is missing  
Won't anybody listen?_**

**_Define the riddles of my mind  
Nothing is really what it seems_**

**_Dreaming of Zion, Awake  
Sleeping Awake  
Dreaming of Zion, Awake  
Can't stop Sleeping Awake_**

**_Do you see what I see?  
And can you hear what I hear?  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Can't stop Sleeping Awake  
Do you see what I see?  
And can you hear what I hear?  
Do you feel like I feel?  
Can't stop Sleeping..._**

**_Can you see it? The writing,  
Can you tell me what it means?  
Translate the symbols, Enigma  
Expressions keep questioning me  
The message is written, the meaning is missing  
Won't anybody Listen?_**

**_Prophesy, interpretative the signs  
Nothing is really what it seems_**

**_~ Sleeping Awake by P.O.D_**

**_

* * *

__Last time::_**

_Bella nodded. "Yes, carlisle is right though. When I told him about my life I edited and changed a lot of things. I promise though...I will explain." She said as she lightly kissed Edwards lips, a little unsure of what he would do. To her surprise and happiness he pulled her into a deeper kiss. When they pulled back a almost eight minutes latter he smiled and said. "I love you...Kagome. No matter what, you will always be my Bella." He said and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." He said. Bella laughed and brought his lips to hers. "Edward...We are Vampires. We don't sleep." She said and laughed at his embarrassed look. "Its OK Eddie. I'm not like most..I do sleep about 12 hours every month, I Guess the wound is more tiring then I thought." She said and yawned to prove it. Edward looked shocked but relieved. She lay back down and drifted into a dreamless sleep as Edward left the room._

_**Present Day:**_

Bella woke hours latter to the sound of birds chirping. She didn't realize it was so late last night. Hell, if she remembered right Naraku had showed up around noon, and now it was morning once again. As she sat up she smiled as she felt no more pain in her right shoulder. She got out of the bed and smiled wider as she noticed she was dressed in a ivory dress gown she recognized as one she had bought in the early 1900's. She chuckled slightly as she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She knew instantly though it was not Edward. This man had the smell of Fire (Odd as that was.) Forget me not, and morning dew. A odd mix, one she felt her self falling to sleep with in the past, or sulking in when she was sad.

"Carlisle...I missed you terribly." Bella said as she let herself sink into her second loves arms. Yes she would admit she loved Carlisle. He had been so loving and caring and almost the complete opposite of InuYasha. She had been so broken when she realized that their relationship would never go anywhere, but she was positive they would one day find their true loves. Here they where now...him married to a women that was her great great great many more greats granddaughter and her in love with his Childe. " I missed you two Kagome...or do you prefer Bella now?" Carlisle asked as he rested his head against the crock of her neck; If anyone came in them they may think something more was going one.

Bella twisted around in his arms and looked at him sternly. "Carlisle, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to move on. I know...I screwed up, I pulled a Edward. I love you Carlisle...But I was never in love with you. I thought I was; Oh god did I think I was...but the fact remains we were never meant to love each other the way we wanted." She said tears of venom coming to her eyes never to fall. Carlisle looked shocked and hurt but most of all ashamed. "I'm sorry Kagome..That came out wrong. I...God I missed you and now that I know you've been right under my nose this whole time, I just don't know what I should call you anymore."

Bella looked at Carlisle stricken, If she could blush she would have. "I'm sorry...you may call me Kagome if you wish, But I think that for all intense and purposes I should stick with Bella. Now..um I think it is time I dressed." Bella said and looked down a bit. Carlisle knew he shouldn't but this was something he could not let pass, "By all means, Proceed. It is nothing I have not already seen." He said a lazy smirk gracing his angelic face. Bella looked up in slight shock before she smiled and playfully hit him. "Nice try, But you don't get to see anymore." Bella said and pointed her figure to the door. Carlisle laughed and walked over to the door. Just as he was to open the door he turned and said. "Kags...if you want your old cloths..the one you left with me and your other stuff is in the closet. If you want to use that." He said and he left. Bella smiled and turned back to her reflection. "He kept my stuff." She whispered to herself a smile on her face as she shrank the night dress of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor her back bare as she walked towards the closet then to the bathroom after acquiring her clothing.

Almost a hour and a half latter Bella came out her long dark brown hair lose and curling slightly. Her face had the slightest traces of Make up, black eyeliner, silver and black eye shadow with a undertone of blue. She had a leather choker on with a thick chained pendent that had a blood red stone at the end traced in Silver. She dressed in a corset style leather top that was halter style and showed of her stomach from the ribs down as the shirt 'V' at the bottom. Below that was a pair of leather flare pants and a pair of knee high leather boots. Hanging over her arm was a floor length leather jacket, that had a red rose on the sleeve. She walked over to the full length mirror and quickly shrugged the trench on, and buttoned one button at the waist. She grabbed a sword scabbard that hooked X shaped over her back and picked up to wicked looking Arm swords and spun them before securing them in her scabbard. She reached over again and picked up a claddah ring, she put it on her middle left hand and pointed the crown towards her.

She also got out a malachite ring and slipped it on her right pointer finger. She took two daggers, and hooked then two her mid back and took another smaller one and slipped it into her boot. She looked at herself and frowned it had been a long time since she ware this and the last time had been before she left Carlisle. She felt her blood stone necklace and put it to her lips before walking to the door to answer the questions she knew where to come.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea.  
**

**_Japanese to English Dictionary:_**

**shikaruni -Still**

**_kinmu - work  
_**

**ni-zu -Needs  
**

**houjin - Japanese  
**

**_ichiro - straight  
_**

**setto - Set**

**jibutsu -Things  
**

**ikuraka - Some  
**

**Jiga - Self**

**Hireki - Reveal****_  
_**

**benso - plea**

**Hia - Hear**

**_Kamigami - gods  
_**

**gyoushi - Gaze**

**ingo - can't**

**_Kan - Can_****_  
_**

**kaisou - Reflection**

**shinko - True**

**mai - My****  
**

**_KazeKen - Wind Sword  
_**

**ashikarazu - I'm Sorry****  
**

**ojiisan - Grandfather**

**reidou - Mother**

**goshujin - Your****  
**

**Nimo - Even**

**Non - No**

**watashi - I**

**gozen - Am**

**Higurashi Kagome - Her name**

**Itto- It**

**kekkou - Nice**

**tame - To**

**mi-to - Meet**

**otaku - You**

**The Chant:**

_mai shinko kaisou otaku ingo gyoushi._

_Kamigami hia mai benso._

_Hireki mai shinko jiga._

**English:**

_My true reflection you cant gaze._

_gods hear my plea._

_Reveal my true self._**  
**


	8. Will You?

**Chapter 7: Will You?**

**_See your sittin' next to the window in the bedroom  
She breaks down, breaks down  
Cryin' over somethin' and staring into nothing  
Afraid now, hate now_**

**_Wanting, Needing, Haunting, its killing me  
Thank you what has happened to live the life like that man  
And I'll break down, its fake now_**

**_Will You, Will You love me tomorrow  
So will you will you stay with me today_**

**_Fade in and out of reasons to fight the way shes feeling she breaks down, breaks down  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes and the dreams now, somehow_**

**_Shaken, Mistaken, Forsaken its killing me  
Wishing you could change but things always been this way  
If you leave now I'll drown_**

**_~ Will you by P.O.D_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_Last time:  
_**

_**She also got out a malachite ring and slipped it on her right pointer finger. She took two daggers, and hooked then two her mid back and took another smaller one and slipped it into her boot. She looked at herself and frowned; it had been a long time since she ware this and the last time had been before she left Carlisle. She felt her blood stone necklace and put it to her lips before walking to the door to answer the questions she knew where to come.**_

_**This time::**_

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, you have so much explaining to do!" Screamed Esme. Bella looked at the curly haired women in shock. She was so shocked, not only because she had stood up to her in her true form, and that she was her great something granddaughter but because she now saw just how much Esme Anne Platt-Cullen really cared about her. Just as she came out her thoughts the brown haired women wrapped her up in a rib crushing hug and if it had not been for her not being human she surely would have broken a few ribs.

"Esme…honey please let me go. I promise I'll explain everything." Bella said hugging Esme back, all the while using her best Mothering voice. Which from the reactions was pretty good considering everyone was staring at her in shock. "Ka..Bella will you really tell us the truth? I am almost certain you left things out when you told me all those years ago." Carlisle asked as he motioned for everyone to sit down. "Of course Carlisle. Now to understand my story you must know everything. My birth, to my family, and even my adventure with my First Husband, InuYasha." Bella said. Edward looked at her in confusion and even a bit of sadness. Alice looked shocked and even Rosalie looked upset and even a bit jealous.

"So…You were really married?" Rosalie whispered. Bella looked at Rosalie in understanding. She did not know what it was like to be abused and raped by a loved one, especially not a fiancé, but she knew how it felt to be unable to have children.

"Rosalie…I don't want you to hate me, and the fact that I am sure Carlisle mentioned I had children is something for you to hate me for, but I do know what is like too not be able to conceive." Bella Said, and just as Rose's angry eyes filtered to hers she began again. "I was born infertile, at least I thought and so did everyone, even the doctor's that we went to. I will explain more latter on in my story." She said and sat down.

"Now my story is quite long and may be confusing, please pay attention though. I was born In Japan as Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi on September 18th 1990." Everyone looked at Bella in shock. "Bella; that was only 18 some years ago." Carlisle said, but he was sure she meant something else. Bella laughed at their reaction. Rosalie who had calmed down a bit was once again fuming. "No, its defiantly possible. Please let me explain. My Mother, a kind women named Keiko Higurashi meet my father, Mason Swan in Japan just out of Collage. He a was a few years older then her, but they fell in love. One night they got drunk and I was the result. She never told Mason and he left thinking Mother didn't like him the way he liked her. I was born and though I was born on time I was in major trouble as I had under formed Ovaries." Bella Said looking down memories coming back, though blurred as they where.

"The doctor was able to save one of my ovaries but they other was so under formed that it had to be removed, hence the doctor speculated I'd never have children. It was something that saddened my family greatly, never again would my father have another heir, the swan line was coming too an abrupt end. True his younger brother, Charles had a fiancé but the chances of her conceiving and living through the birth was slim." Bella said, letting a small sob escaped her pale cherry like lips. Everyone looked shocked and saddened for their sister, daughter, best friend, former lover, and present Lover.

"I grew older and was a only child until I was about five. My mother met a man his name was Yoshi Uchimaru. He was a kind man, handsome in fact. My mom was very lonely then and with such a charming man seeking her attention she was defenseless to deny her heart." She said chuckling. She reached into her trench and pulled out a small pouch. It was then everyone realized what she was wearing. "My God Kagome…it's been a long time since I've seen you in that Outfit." Carlisle said a smile on his face. It was Edward's reaction she wanted though, and the reaction she received was something she would always remember.

He was staring at her and obviously checking her out, as a matter of fact so was Jasper and Emmett. Obviously Rosalie and Alice noticed as they both bonked their husband on the head. They reminded me so much of Sango and Miroku at that moment. "Yes, it had been a long time. This is one of my outfits I would were when hunting and battles. I and Carlisle had a few when we... um where living together." Bella said thinking of a way to put it without upsetting Edward or Esme. "Anyways, this is a photo our my mother." Kagome said handing then a picture of a older women with short brown hair and expressive Blue eyes. "She looks so much like you." Edward said. Bella smiled and accepted the photo back from Esme who was the last to see it. "Yes she was." Bella said projecting a said look to the picture.

"Did something happen to her Kagome?" Esme asked. Bella looked up shocked that her friend asked that, but more shocked that she called her Kagome. She felt happy to once again be known as Kagome Higurashi, she just never felt attached to Isabella Swan. Bella was simply a nickname and she thought at that moment her family may have realized that. Bella smiled none the less and shook her head, "That is latter in the story my darling, now where was i? Oh yes my mother's new love." Bella said and put the pouch on the table beside her.

"My mother soon married Yoshi, he was a wonderful man, a priest and he taught me a lot about Miko's or as American know them shrine maidens, Priestesses. I was even taught Archery, I was great and my new step father named me his protegee. I was so happy, I loved Yoshi like my own father, he called me his little Kikyo. At first I Did not realize what he meant but he explained to me that I resembled strongly his great great many greats grandmother's older sister, Kikyo Hino. I'll explain more latter, anyways I was so happy and felt like nothing could go wrong, I was wrong." She said and fingered the Red jewel necklace around her neck.

"Soon enough my mother feel Pregnant once again, I was happy I always wanted a younger sibling and Yoshi was happy to become a father, I felt betrayed like they where forgetting about me and I retaliated by running away. I was running in the dark two nights latter just after my mother told me and I was hit by a car, it was horrible. I had run all the way to Kyoto and my parents were looking for me in Tokyo. It was months before they found me, lying in a hospital bed in Kyoto in a coma. Mom was already seven months along and they had even had a service for me thinking i was dead, my grave is still in the back of the shrine in a hill top that had one other grave. Its not conman knowledge but the Higurashi village was built on the very ground of Yoshi's ancestors village used to be, hence his great many more great aunts grave is still there." Bella said and sighed, taking a long breath. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap listening with rapt attention, as was Esme in Carlisle's and Rose in Emmett's. Edward was paying just as much attention but he was in his own space in a chair across from her.

"I woke just as my mother entered her eight month and the first thing they said to me was they where sorry and that they loved me. My step-father was so sad but I could hardly remember anything so seeing my mother pregnant was a shock. They explained and we went home, two weeks latter it was almost time for my Baby brother to be born and one night just as Mom went into labor my father was in a crash on the way to the hospital...I was in the car with him. He was killed instantly but I was lucky enough to just break my leg, two ribs, sprain my wrist, get a concussion and Injure my left eye. I was rushed to the hospital and when I awoke three weeks latter I could remember almost nothing about Yoshi. My mother was upset but the doctors said it was from all the stress, and that I had been so shocked at his death that I refused to believe it and until I did I would probably never regain my memories of Yoshi." Bella said and looked into her families eyes.

"We should take a break, I'm in need of a good hunt, does anyone want to come?" She asked. Almost immediately Edward stood and she smiled and stood also. She reached out her hand to him and as he took it she took off running out of the house and into the woods. Hearing the laughter of Carlisle and the shocked gasp of not only Edward but of everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	9. If I were your vampire

**Chapter 9: _If I were your vampire._**

_**6A.M., Christmas morning  
No shadows, no reflections here  
Lie cheek to cheek in your cold embrace  
So soft and so tragic as a slaughter house  
She press the knife against your heart  
Say that I love you  
So much you must kill me now  
I love you  
So much you must kill me now**_

_**If I was your vampire  
Soon as the moon says it's killing time  
We'll have each other till the sun  
If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one  
Oh, my hands across your face  
And to think our time has come**_

_**I'm taking your smile apart  
With my spade tongue  
And the hole is where the heart is  
Built this tomb together  
I will fill it alone**_

_**All the pain  
Everything's black  
No turning back**_

_**If I was your vampire  
Soon as the moon says it's killing time  
We'll have each other till the sun  
If I was your vampire  
Death waits for no one  
Oh, my hands across your face  
And to think our time has come**_

_** ~ If were your vampire by Marilyn Manson**_

_**

* * *

**_**Last time:**

_"I woke just as my mother entered her eight month and the first thing they said to me was they where sorry and that they loved me. My step-father was so sad but I could hardly remember anything so seeing my mother pregnant was a shock. They explained and we went home, two weeks latter it was almost time for my Baby brother to be born and one night just as Mom went into labor my father was in a crash on the way to the hospital...I was in the car with him. He was killed instantly but I was lucky enough to just break my leg, two ribs, sprain my wrist, get a concussion and Injure my left eye. I was rushed to the hospital and when I awoke three weeks latter I could remember almost nothing about Yoshi. My mother was upset but the doctors said it was from all the stress, and that I had been so shocked at his death that I refused to believe it and until I did I would probably never regain my memories of Yoshi." Bella said and looked into her families eyes._

_"We should take a break, I'm in need of a good hunt, does anyone want to come?" She asked. Almost immediately Edward stood and she smiled and stood also. She reached out her hand to him and as he took it she took off running out of the house and into the woods. Hearing the laughter of Carlisle and the shocked gasp of not only Edward but of everyone else._

**This time:  
**

Several minutes latter Kagome stopped running and turned to Edward who was staring at her in shock. "I am just beginning to figure you out aren't I Ms. Higurashi?" Edward asked as he moved towards her, Kagome was instantly reminded of a predictor and she had a sinking suspicion she was the pray. Part of her would have it no other way but that part was secured by the fact she was hungry and not for human food. Oh no she had her fill of that shit for a whole two months, what she wanted was something a little more close to home._ (From now on she will be referred to as Kagome unless they call her bella, which will be a nickname of sorts.)_

"Why Mister Mason...are you coming on to me?" Kagome said playfully, putting her hand to her heart. She laughed and soon Edward's muscular one joined her bell like laughs. She lent her back against the big oak tree and looked up into her boyfriends eyes. "Edward..are you upset with me?" She asked. Edwards golden eyes pierced her Violet rimmed red ones and he smirked. "I'll be honest at first I was...I just found out my girlfriend wasn't human, dated my father, and is really a totally different person." Edward said, he put his fingers to Kagome's lips to stop her from speaking and continued.

"Then I realized, that even if you weren't Isabella Marie Swan, human klutz and evil magnet, you were still my girlfriend and the same person I fell in love with. I am however frustrated with your past. How the hell could you have known Carlisle in the 1800's and only be born in 1990?" He said getting closer to her, so close she could fill the cold breath. Kagome smiled and brushed her lips against Edwards, as she felt her blood lust and arousal take over. "I guess you'll just have to listen to the rest of the story."

She said and pushed her lips harshly against Edwards.

Edward kissed back pushing her ruffly against the oak tree, making some of the bark splinter. She moaned slightly into his mouth making him growl and trail his ruff but gentle hands down her curvaceous body. He kissed his way down her neck and sucked on her collar bone as she moaned and worked her hands over his well formed chest and waist. She gasped as she felt his hand wander under her trench and touch the bare skin of her well toned stomach. "Edward.." She whispered in pleasure as she pulled his head back up to his him ruffly.

She worked her hands under the edge of his shirt too pull it off, just as she was pulled almost beastly to the ground. She straddled his waist and pulled off his shirt as he worked off her trench and arm swards. She kissed down his neck and planted chaste kisses on his chest before she heard him growl and push her under him, she moaned as his kisses and hands working their way to her breast. She sighed as she noticed a buck pass the scene in a hast, bringing her back to reality. She moaned trying to push him off, only succeeding in him pushing her ruffly against the ground, a growl released from his throat. "Edward, we can't do this..not now, here." She said as she slid out from under him. She watched as Edwards eyes slowly bled from a black to a dark, dark brown.

He stood and sighed, looking at the purplish bruises on Kagome's waist, Humans may not be able to hurt vampires, but vampires can hurt vampires. Her neck also had a few hickey's, and her lips were swollen. "I'm sorry Bella, are you still hungry?" Edward asked. Kagome smiled and picked up her swords and jacket. "Of course and don't be sorry, I enjoyed that but right now isn't the time or the place. " She said and they took off after something to eat.

Back at the Cullen's house Alice was chuckling madly and was earning herself looks from the other members. "Sorry, I just had a vision. Kagome and Edward are getting a little friendly in the Forrest." She said and she was sure even all of Volterra heard Emmett's cry of, "No, not there, I eat in that Forrest!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but I gotta be getting to bed before my mom has a aneurysm.  
**

**Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	10. Unusual You

**Chapter 9: Unusual You**

**_Nothin' about you is typical  
Nothin' about you's predictable  
You got me all twisted and confused  
(It's so you)  
Up 'til now, I thought I knew love  
Nothin' to lose and it's damaged 'cause  
Pattern to fall as quick as I do  
(But now)_**

**_Bridges are burnin'  
Baby, I'm learnin'  
A new way of thinking now  
Love, I can see  
Nothing will be  
Just like it was  
Is that because_**

**_Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you_**

**_Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah  
Ah-ah, ah ah_**

**_Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring, tryin' to defend myself  
And the private eye to see what's goin' on  
(That's long gone)  
When I'm with you, I can just be myself  
You're always where you say you will be  
Shocking, 'cause I never knew love like this  
Could exist_**

**_~ Unusual you by Britney Spears  
_**

_**

* * *

**_**Last time:**

__

He stood and sighed, looking at the purplish bruises on Kagome's waist, Humans may not be able to hurt vampires, but vampires can hurt vampires. Her neck also had a few hickey's, and her lips were swollen. "I'm sorry Bella, are you still hungry?" Edward asked. Kagome smiled and picked up her swords and jacket. "Of course and don't be sorry, I enjoyed that but right now isn't the time or the place. " She said and they took off after something to eat.

Back at the Cullen's house Alice was chuckling madly and was earning herself looks from the other members. "Sorry, I just had a vision. Kagome and Edward are getting a little friendly in the Forrest." She said and she was sure even all of Volterra heard Emmett's cry of, "No, not there, I eat in that Forrest!"

**This time:**

It was almost a hour latter when Kagome and Edward returned. Alice was smirking, a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs, Esme was patting a distraught Emmett on the back, Rosalie was huffing in a corner, Jasper was indifferent, but if you looked closely you could see that he was trying to control his laughter. Carlisle was chuckling and it was Edward who broke the silence. "WE DID NO SUCH THING, MARY ALICE!" Kagome looked between her boyfriend and Sister, her brow furred in confusion. "Ye-ess you did, Eddie! I saw you in my vision." Alice said. Emmett looked up and glared at Kagome and Edward accusingly. "How could you? We eat in that Forrest!? I may never have another grizzly bear..." Emmett whimpered. Esme just sighed and Carlisle and Jasper both lost it and burst into laughing fits.

"Ok...What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked. "Alice thinks she saw us having sex in the Forrest." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Kagome stared at Alice in shock and burst into fits of laughter. "Did you actually see us...haha...doing anything other then making out Alice?" She asked, Alice looked shocked and blinked before looking down sheepishly. "No..." She whispered but of course everyone heard it. "Exactly, Emmett we did not soil the food in the forest, it is as safe as Edward's Virginity..." Kagome said before continuing, "For now." Emmett groaned but he seemed happier with the news, that his grizzly's where fine. "Now Bella where were we?" Carlisle asked as they all sat down.

"My Brother." She answered before sitting down beside Edward, half on and off his lap. "My mom named him Souta, he was like any other annoying little brother, he looked up to me though. Mom didn't want him to know I was only his half sister, so she gave him her last name and got grandpa to back her up, saying that she had kept her married name and her maiden name was Hino. Of course this was not the case but Souta would never be the wiser." Kagome said before pulling out a picture of a little boy, around 11 or 12 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She passed it around and smiled as they cued over the small boy. Souta had always had that reaction with people. "When souta was Four mom sent him away to a summer camp, and reveled to me that she had been talking too my real father over the summer, that he was coming to meet me..."

**Flashback:::**

_June 11th 1999:_

_"Momma? Why did Souta have to go away to camp?" A nine year old Kagome asked. She wear and purple, Blue and yellow kimono and had her long brown hair in a ribbon. A older women, who looked like a older Kagome with blue eyes sighed and motioned for her to sit down across from her. "Kagome, Honey I've been in touch with you father lately." Keiko said. Kagome blinked before sitting down on the couch as she had refused to before. _

_"Mother....I thought my father was dead." She said almost harshly. It was then that Keiko Yumi Higurashi realized this may be harder then she thought. "Kikyo...please..." Kieko said realizing to late she may have went too far. "NEVER, EVER Call me KIKYO! MY name is KA-GO-ME, kagome. Only Dad could call me that and he is DEAD!" Kagome yelled running off and to the gods tree, that stood proudly on their shrine. _

**End flashback::**

"My mom told me he would be their within the week, I was terrified and angery."

**Flash Back::**

_June 21st 1999:_

_Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi watched from a high branch in the gods tree as her mother greeted a tall man in a business suit. He had thick brown locks and expressive brown eyes she saw every time she looked in the mirror. He had laugh lines and looked to be in his mid twenties, early thirties. "It is great to see you again Mason." Kagome heard her mother say. She glared as the man hugged her mother and wished she could rip him apart, unfortunately all she could do was rip him apart mentally. _

_"Its wonderful to see you also Kitten. So..were is this daughter of mine?" He asked, to chipper for her licking. She was not his daughter and she never would be. Kieko sighed and looked up, straight at Kagome who just glared in return. She bet her mother wished she had never gotten her those gymnastic lesson's now. "Kagome Isabella Miyuki Higurashi get down here and great your father." Keiko yelled. Kagome growled, and hoped down. Smirking when she realized she had scared the man, Mason was it? _

_"He is not my Father!" She said and crossed her arms. Keiko sighed and Mason smiled though sadly._

**End flash::**

Kagome smiled at her family and leaned her head against Edwards shoulder. "I was a bit rebellious back then. Anyways he returned each day and eventually he talked too me. He said he was sorry for my lost and that he wasn't there to take my dad's place. As the days passed and he went back home I grew to accept him. He returned each summer for the month of June until I was thirteen." Kagome said looking down at her hands. "What happened?" Rosalie asked. Kagome smiled, slightly shocked that Rose had asked the question. "He was in a plane crash on his way to visit me. I was crushed, I wouldn't eat for days, weeks. I can't really remember those early years are the hardest for me to remember." She said as she felt venom flood her eyes. She shook her head and tried to repress the venom...She hated retailing her life before she meet InuYasha.

"Bella, you don't have to talk anymore today if you don't want to." Esme said and everyone else nodded. Kagome smiled but shook her head, "No, this needs to be said." She said and took a deep unnecessary breathe before continuing. "Years passed and soon I had repressed almost everything form my childhood and went to school in Japan and was a normal teenage girl. My Fifteenth birthday however changed everything."

**Flash back::**

**September,17th 2005**:

_Higurashi Shrine:_

_"A Sacred Jewel?" Kagome asked as she holds the key chain with the mini-plaque of Japanese characters and a purple orb dangling at the bottom. "Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" A older man says energetically. " You're selling this marble thing? Key chain charms are out of style!" She says as she inspects the marble. The old man twitches his left eye and holds up a similar chain with a pink orb. "It's no ordinary key chain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel…This shrine's… Huh?" The man says as a A cat's paw appear and starts pawing at the orb the girl is holding, making a noise. Kagome is distracted and teases the cat with the key chain. The old man glares at them and coughs._

_ "Now heed this, Kagome. The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel… Huh?." He stops and twitches more as he sees that Kagome is still playing with the cat, and says louder, "The origin of this Sacred Jewel is…" He is cut off as Kagome clenches the chain and interrupts in a hopeful voice, "Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" The old man laughs and says, "Oh, how could I forget my dear granddaughter's birthday?"_

_ "A present for me?!" Kagome asks excitedly as she claps her hands and takes the box from Grandpa. Kagome looks at her present incredulously. " The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is" Her grandpa begins. Kagome sighs disappointed "Have a snack, Buyo." She says giving her present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bites into it and walk away. Grandpa see's this and makes a strangled sound, " No, don't give it away!" He cries as he tries to catch the cat but face onto his face._

_Kagome rushes out the room and gets dressed in a green and white school uniform before heading down to breakfast all the while thinking._

_'Origin. Origin, huh? My family has been the caretaker of a shrine for generations. Its seems even the simplest things have origin around here, for example.' She sighs as she looks over to grandpa who holds up a pickle with his chopsticks. " Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…" 'See didn't I tell ya?' She rolls her eyes irritated and interrupts, "They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?" Kagome says a frown breaking across her face as he widens his eyes with a exclamation of, "Huh?!" and bows his head in embarrassment._

_Kagome walks outside as the breakfast ends and walks over to the courtyard of the shrine. A small hut and then a huge tree with charms around it, 'The thousand-year-old sacred tree. The legend of the Hidden Well. Everything has some origin. I've been told the stories countless times. Yet I never paid any attention to them.' She thinks before she looks over to the small hut. ' Until today…when I turned fifteen.' She says before turning as she hears her mother, "Kagome! Phone call!" Kagome rushes forward for the phone and Speaks into it, "The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know!." she says before hanging up and putting on her shoes. She walks out and yells back, "I'm off!." She says and runs past the hut, she stops though as she sees her brother, " Huh? Souta?"_

_Souta looks up at her as he stands by the huts door holding a bowl of cat food. "Sis..." He says. Kagome walks forward and puts a hand on her hip, "You're not supposed to play around here." She says. Souta nods and looks worried, "But Buyo..." He says looking at the hut. Kagome notice's and responds with, "Did he go into the Hidden Well?" Souta nods and they both go into the hut. They are at the top of the staircase which leads to a square well, which is covered up with planks and a charm._

_"Buyo! I think he's at the bottom." Souta says to Kagome, who kneels beside him. "Why don't you go down?" She asks placing her chin in her palm. Souta looks at Kagome like she is crazy and shivers before saying, "This place gives me the creeps." Kagome sighs and pushes him forwards a bit, "Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!" Souta jumps as a faded scraping noise is heard. "Something is down there!" He screams and runs behind Kagome. Kagome stands up straight irritated, "Stupid." She says, "It the cat! Aw Man..." She continues as she walks down the stairs, and the scraping noise is heard again. Kagome stops at the bottom and thinks to herself, 'That sound? From inside the well?' Kagome screams as something brushes her leg. Souta falls back from the scram and yells, "Buyo."_

_Kagome shakes her head and picks up the cat beside her leg and stands near the well. Souta frowns and yells, "You scared me! Don't scream so loud sis!" Kagome glares and puts her free hand on her hip, "Watch it Twerp! I'm down here 'cause you're scared!" Souta gasps as Light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm. "Sis!" Souta Screams as The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs Kagome into the well. Buyo escapes and runs to souta. "Sis!" Souta yells again and Kagome turns around to find a women with six hands grabbing onto her._

_"Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!" The centipede like woman's lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body. She looks at Kagome and says, " You have it, don't you? Don't you?" As she licks Kagome's face with her long pointed tongue. Kagome screams and struggles, "Let me go! You're disgusting!" as she shoves her left hand into the centipede's face, "Let me go, I said!" she yells one more time and a light emits from Kagome's palm which proceeds to throw the centipede back, releasing kagome._

_"You little…! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!" The demon lady yells and fades away. Kagome continues falling though. A pink light emits from her tummy, and she notices one of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto her... "The Sacred Jewel?" She asks herself as the arm loses its grip on her. "Huh?" she says as she lands gently onto the bottom of the well._

**End flash:::**

"Wow!" Emmett says. "So you fell into a well? What happened next?" Carlisle asks. Kagome looked up and smiled, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. "Well..." She says in a sing song voice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but I gotta be getting to bed before my mom has a aneurysm. I hope you all enjoyed that...I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	11. All these lives

**Chapter 11: All These Lives.**

**_Doesn't come down when she calls,  
"It's time for breakfast."  
Momma can't get down those halls  
Fast enough to see  
Glass is sprayed across the floor  
From the broken window.  
She can't breathe anymore.  
Can't deny what we know._**

**_They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease._**

**_All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in._**

**_Posters hung on building walls  
Of missing faces.  
Months go by without the cause,  
The clues, or traces._**

**_They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease. _**

**_~ All These Lives by Daughtry_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Last Time:**_

_Kagome shakes her head and picks up the cat beside her leg and stands near the well. Souta frowns and yells, "You scared me! Don't scream so loud sis!" Kagome glares and puts her free hand on her hip, "Watch it Twerp! I'm down here 'cause you're scared!" Souta gasps as Light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm. "Sis!" Souta Screams as The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs Kagome into the well. Buyo escapes and runs to souta. "Sis!" Souta yells again and Kagome turns around to find a women with six hands grabbing onto her._

"_Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!" The centipede like woman's lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body. She looks at Kagome and says, " You have it, don't you? Don't you?" As she licks Kagome's face with her long pointed tongue. Kagome screams and struggles, "Let me go! You're disgusting!" as she shoves her left hand into the centipede's face, "Let me go, I said!" she yells one more time and a light emits from Kagome's palm which proceeds to throw the centipede back, releasing kagome._

"_You little…! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!" The demon lady yells and fades away. Kagome continues falling though. A pink light emits from her tummy, and she notices one of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto her... "The Sacred Jewel?" She asks herself as the arm loses its grip on her. "Huh?" she says as she lands gently onto the bottom of the well._

_**End flash:::**_

_"Wow!" Emmett says. "So you fell into a well? What happened next?" Carlisle asks. Kagome looked up and smiled, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats. "Well..." She says in a sing song voice._

* * *

_**This Time:**_

"Well..." Kagome began in a sing song voice before stopping. What would she tell them, _'Uh, yeah the well took me over 500 years into the past.'_ I don't think so. Considering her age...it was over 500 years, privately she wondered the exact number. Anyway she had a story to finish telling and she wasn't half finished. "Before I go on, you need to understand the history behind the hidden well, or the bone eaters well." She said and then continued when she knew she had everyone's attention.

"Exactly, 840 some years ago the well was built in the land of Musashi, which is the name of the land where my shrine was built years and years latter. Around that time possibly a few years earlier a half-demon was born. His Mother, PrincessIzayoi mated with a full demon, the great dog-demon, Inu no Tashio." Seeing some of the confused faces she explained, "A half demon is a demon who is half Human and Half Demon, in this demon's case his mother was Human and as I said his father was a demon lord of the west. Years latter In the village of musashi a miko, Priestess, the first in generations was born to the Hino family. Her name was Kikyo Hino." She said. Everyone looked at her in shock, "Kinky-oh...that was the name you step father gave you?" Emmett asked smirking. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and let her left ye twitch her anger rising. "ITS KIK-YO! Not KINKY-OH! AND NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Kagome yelled and stood up before storming off.

"Nice going, Emmett!" Rosalie said hitting him. "I'll go get her." Carlisle said, Edward just glared and stood up, "No, I'll go get her." He said and took of without another word. He found her in Esme's garden, twisting a black Lilly in her hand. "You know...Inuyasha..once told me a story of a half demon, who lived with his human mother. His mother was the most kind and generous person in the village, but the village did not like the half demon." Kagome began looking up into his eyes to see if she had his attention, sure enough she did.

"He was playing in the village one day when the village kids started to call him 'half-bread.' He ran to his mother, ball in hand, and asked, "Mother? What is a half-breed?" That was the first time he saw his mother cry." Kagome said and stood up before handing him the black Lilly. "Lilly's are very special flowers to me, when my middle son, Maru came to me when he was 6, he asked, "Mama? What's a half breed?" I thought about telling him what InuYasha's mother told him, but I realised that this time I had a better way." She pointed to the garden casually.

"I went to the garden I planted, filled with Lillies and Freesia...something I'd put on my fourth daughters grave each year, and I said, "InuMaru...you are special, no matter what. A half breed is a way to describe someone who is half human and half demon or in your case Half Vampire and Half Demon. You and your sisters and brother are like these Lillies; All these are Red, while just Six are black, they stand for you and you siblings of course." Kagome said before turning to face a speechless Edward. "Then he said, "But Mother there are six lilies and only five of us, who is the six Lilly?' I Looked at him then I smiled, "Why you younger sister, Kikyo of course." She finished letting dry sobs wreck her body.

"I'm sorry for Emmett.." Edward said. "I can speak for myself Edward." Came Emmett's voice. Kagome and Edward turned towards him and he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Kags...please forgive me?" He asked. Kagome nodded and walked closer and giving him a big hug. "It wasn't just the fact that you said the name wrong...it was the fact that it reminded me of when I first told Kouga, Lilttle Kikyo's godfather, of her birth."

"What happened?" Alice asked. Kagome turned towards her, realising for the first time they where all there. "He stared at her and asked her name, he had never meet the other Kikyo and the first thing he said was, _'Who the hell names their daughter, Kinky-Ho.'_ I was furious, so much so I almost droped the baby. It was three months latter she died from a sickness, we never really figured out what it was." Kagome said. Esme gasped and came forward and wraped her in a giant hug. It was after a moment that she remembered that Esme had once lost a child, a son, and Kagome's great great great many more greats grandson. "I am so sorry Kagome..." She breathed. Kagome smiled into Esme's shoulder and let her go, she looked up into the sky and noticed it looked ready to rain, she took the Lilly from Edward and tore off part of the steam, bent it a bit and stuck it into the left side of her hair, even though it was black as night, it contrasted against her hair nicely.

"Let return to the living room, I have a story to finish and it looks like it is about to storm." She said and the others followed her in. Everyone returned to their previous seat and Kagome drew in a breath she did not really need. "Like I was saying some time latter Kikyo Hino was born, she looked almost exactly like me when I was human...not totally and I have always thought that since I was turned I was even more similar, but it was doomed to happen." She said looking down before continuing, seeing her families confusion. "Kikyo trained in her art of a miko for ages, since the age of 6 or 7, by the time she was 15 she was a master archer, had almost full control of her miko powers and was feared by most demon's. Kikyo Also had a younger sister, Kaede, Usually she would be seen helping Kikyo. Soon enough Kikyo was known as the most powerful miko, and a village of demon slayers sought her out." She said looking off into space. "What is a Demon Slayer?" Jasper asked the question all the Cullen's wanted to know.

"A Demon Slayer, is a profession or tradition that is passed down from generation to generation in a large clan or village. There are none today, I don't think and they hunt and kill demon's, sort of like assassins and usually they are hired." She explained, everyone nodded and and she smiled, the story was going slowly but at least she only had to tell it once. "Returning to the point, the village brought the priestess a jewel, called the Shikon no tama, or the jewel of four souls. The jewel was created in the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a powerful yōkai, Magatsuhi. She was able to purify most of his demons, seizing their souls. the power to do so coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, corresponding to four virtues. Magatsuhi, her final adversary and the one that claimed her life, was created by many yōkai,demons, joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, this was actually not the first or last time it would happen." Kagome said looking at the faces of her family, they all seemed so shocked at the evil and power of her story.

" Midoriko realised after seven days and nights she could not win her battle. So as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized Magatsuhi's spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest, and her heart burst out along with it. It is said that Within the jewel, her soul and Magatsuhi still battle on, while their corpses were mummified and relocated to a cave near the Demon Slayer village. The Jewel is and was very powerful, and only a miko, someone pure of heart and soul could wield it without corruption, and in the wrong hands, the hands of a human or demon terrible things would befall humanity as they would use it for evil. When Complete the jewel will not only increase someone's power but grant one wish. If the jewel sees it as a pure wish it will most likely disappear, freeing whoever is bound to protect it, but its never been done before and no one has ever had the need to try." Kagome said. Everyone was staring at her in shock.

"What happened to the jewel?" Esme asked as she got over her shock.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but I gotta be getting to bed before my mom has a aneurysm. I hope you all enjoyed that...I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	12. Crashed

**_

* * *

_Chapter 12: Crashed**

_**Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
**_

_**Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.**_

_**And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.**_

_**Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.**_

_**~ Crashed By Daughtry**_

**

* * *

****Last time:  
**

_" Midoriko realised after seven days and nights she could not win her battle. So as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized Magatsuhi's spirit and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest, and her heart burst out along with it. It is said that Within the jewel, her soul and Magatsuhi still battle on, while their corpses were mummified and relocated to a cave near the Demon Slayer village. The Jewel is and was very powerful, and only a miko, someone pure of heart and soul could wield it without corruption, and in the wrong hands, the hands of a human or demon terrible things would befall humanity as they would use it for evil. When Complete the jewel will not only increase someone's power but grant one wish. If the jewel sees it as a pure wish it will most likely disappear, freeing whoever is bound to protect it, but its never been done before and no one has ever had the need to try." Kagome said. Everyone was staring at her in shock._

_"What happened to the jewel?" Esme asked as she got over her shock._

**This time::**

Kagome looked at Esme a sad smile on her face. She really hated this part of the story...even now after she had all Kikyo's memories she still hated to think back on them. When she was human and Kikyo had been brought back she had never realised that they where more alike then they ever realised. " The Jewel....I will tell you but I think we got of topic. The hidden well was used a lot in the time of Kikyo's life, so much so it was nicknamed the bone eaters well." Kagome said and watched as Alice crunch up her nose like she smelled something retched. "Do I want to know why?" Alice asked. Kagome laughed and shock her head a bit, "Probably not but I will tell you none the less. It was named the bone eaters well because after a demon attack the remains would be tossed into the dry well, and they would simply disappear."

"Now as for the jewel, it was given to Kikyo to protect it as she was the only one who could purify the jewel. In Evils hands it would turn a sickly colour but when in the hands of a miko with the power to purify it, it would shine with the light of purity." She said and Esme looked up at her confused, "That's good thought? Right?" She asked. Kagome frowned and shock her head. "No...the jewel of four souls is very powerful and even in the hands of someone like Kikyo it can bring bad luck, people who have had it in their possession have had horrid luck, most ending in death. Kikyo was no exception." she answered.

**Flash Back:::**

_In a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers wear rustic feudal era clothes, working around in the crops and women with children walking around, some shopping. Their piece was shattered though when a village man comes running, "It Inuyasha!" He screams terrified. All the villagers stop and look as Inuyasha leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. He laughs manically before crashing into the ruff of a hut, a evil grin on his face as he looks evilly at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it and the Villagers barge it, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha laughs at their attempt and escapes through the roof._

_Inuyasha looks down at the distress villagers and laughs as he clutches the jewel, "That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon!" He yells before looking intently at the orb on the necklace, and lands._

_"Inuyasha!" a strangled and betrayed voice cries. Inuyasha turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace falls out of his hands, and The priestess look at Inuyasha determinedly. " Ki…Kikyo…! Why, you…!" Inuyasha gasps weakly, his hand raised before him as he starts to struggle before sir-coming to his injury. Kikyo falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her. A little girl with an eye patch on rushes up to her. "Sister!" She cries as she falls to her knees before Kikyo. "Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded." Cries a random village man. The little girl looked at her sister and asked, "Sister… How did you get hurt?"_

_Kikyo looks down and struggles to her knees, her bow lay forgotten beside her. "My own Cowardliness.... has resulted in this." She picks up the jewel that lay in front of her and rolls it in her hand, wincing as she brings it to eye level. "Jewel of the four souls...ahh.." she says and winces in intense pain from the wound on her right shoulder. The young girl puts her hands on Kikyo in a attempt to support her, "Sister, we must tend to your injury!" She cries. Kikyo smiles and winces as pain wrecks her body, "I am beyond saving. Listen to me, Kaede, take the sacred jewel....and burn it with my body..."_

_"Sister Please!" The girls yells. Kikyo shakes her head and looks up determination in her eyes, "Kaede! You must burn this jewel with my body. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers!" She yells as she clenches the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side, breathing no more._

_" Sister! Sister Kikyo!!" The girl screams as the villagers sadly look on. Soon enough the villagers take the lady Kikyo to be prepared for her services and Kaede is taken by her mother. Soon enough the villagers have all gathered and as they burn Kikyo's body, along with Shikon no Tama in her hands, her spirit looks on and thinks to herself,_

_**'**** The Sacred Jewel…though my duty has ended I will take it with me to the other world, so that no one will ever be hurt by it again.'**_

_**End Flash: **_

"Love...how do you know so much about this Kikyo..was she not before your time?" Carlisle asked. Esme seemed to stiffen just a bit at the use of 'Love' directed at Kagome and Edward was silently glaring at him. She sighed, this reminded her all to much of not only Inuyasha and Kikyo, but herself and Kouga. "All in good time my friend. Now on with the story...I think I should back track to why Kikyo was so torn by what Inuyasha did, and why Inuyasha was so confused."

_**Flash back::**_

_Kikyo sighs as she hears the rustling of someone sprinting in a forest. She fires a few arrows and pins his clothes on a tree. As Kikyo draws another arrow and pauses,** 'He's half demon.'** She thinks before She turns around and walk away. She stops as she hears a angel like voice behind her, "Wait a minute! Why do you never finish me off?!" She looks behind her with narrowed eyes before snapping, "Quit bothering me. I don't want to waste my arrows." She the turns her attention back to walking away. Latter that day she is siting on a knoll overlooking the village when she hears the faint sound of the half demon that had been following her for days, possibly weeks. _

_"Inuyasha, I know you're there. Won't you come down?" Kikyo asked as she looks towards the area she felt him. Inuyasha peeps out of a tree, and hesitantly comes to sit apprehensively next to Kikyo. "We've never talked like this before." Kikyo says a small smile on her lips as she looks ahead of her. Inuyasha looks at her suspicious, his left ear twitches and he says, "So What?!" Kikyo looks at him and with a serious look and asks, "Inuyasha...How do I look? Do I look Human?" Inuyasha looks up sharply. "Huh?! What are you talking about?" He asks. Kikyo sighs and looks off into the distance. "I never show anyone my weakness. I must never waver. Otherwise, some demon will get the better of me. I'm human, but I mustn't be human. You and I have things in common," She stops and looks over at him a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and says, amusement in her voice, "You, the half-demon. That's why I couldn't kill you."_

_"Humph!" He says as he stands up, crossing his arms, "Complaining? It's not like you at all." He scoffs and walks off. He Stops and looks back at Kikyo, who looks at him with soft eyes. " I guess...It is unlike me.." Kikyo said looking down, her face sad. After that Inuyasha was always with her, playing with the kids, walking through the snow, and happily, she was always with him. _

_"Me...A human?" Inuyasha asked as they sat In the same knoll as they had when they first talked. Kikyo looks at him and not for the first time in the short time they had known each other, her smile reaches her eyes. "Sure you can. You're half human, after all." She stops and lowers her voice as she notices Inuyasha looking down. "If the Sacred Jewel fell into the hands of a true demon, its powers would greatly increase. But if it was used to turn you into a human, the Jewel would be purified and would probably cease to exist." She says. Inuyasha looks at Kikyo a concerned look on his face though if you were not looking for it you'd not see it._

_"Then what would happen to you, Kikyo?" Kikyo bits her lips before answering, "My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without the Jewel, I'd become an ordinary woman." **'I am only Eighteen...I wish to be a normal women.'** She thinks to herself. They get up soon after and head to the boat, they stop by a pier and Kikyo gets up from the boat. She trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha drops his oar and hugs her back, his mind made up.** 'For you Kikyo, for you I'll become Human.'** He thinks._

**_End Flash back::_**

"They loved each other?" Rosalie asked. Kagome nodded her heart tearing, it was not because of the fact Inuyasha loved Kikyo. No she got over that when Kikyo gave her soul back, hell even before that. Kikyo had been her sister to her, and she had come to tearms with the fact that she WAS Kikyo, at least part of her was. it only became more real when she regained her incarnations memories. What made her sad was the fact, she as Kikyo had been so alone, so nieve as to fall into naraku's trape, to know that her and Inuyasha were not ment to be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but I gotta be getting to bed before my mom has a aneurysm. I hope you all enjoyed that...I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	13. Don't cry for pain

**Chapter 12: Don't cry for pain.**

_**Hey man, here's my plan  
I'm gonna break it  
Hey you, don't be sad  
Here's your chance, so take it**_

_**If you slap my face  
If you don't call  
Honestly, I don't care at all**_

_**Maybe I'm a bit complicated  
All I know is**_

_**I don't cry for pain  
Don't cry from fear - you know that  
I don't cry in the rain  
No, not a tear - you know that  
Before you leave, when you go  
I think you ought to know  
Don't cry for pain  
I only cry for love**_

_**Hey now, dry them tears  
You know we'd never make it  
'Cause you caught my eye, not my heart  
And play it safe, no I'm not that smart**_

_**I never meant, to be this complicated  
All I know is  
I don't cry for pain**_

_**~ Don't cry for pain by Ana Johnson**_

_**

* * *

**_**Last time::**

_"Then what would happen to you, Kikyo?" Kikyo bits her lips before answering, "My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without the Jewel, I'd become an ordinary woman.__" __**'I am only Eighteen...I wish to be a normal women.'**__ She thinks to herself. They get up soon after and head to the boat, they stop by a pier and Kikyo gets up from the boat. She trips and falls into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha drops his oar and hugs her back, his mind made up. __**'For you Kikyo, for you I'll become Human.'**__ He thinks._

_**End Flash back::**_

_"They loved each other?" Rosalie asked. Kagome nodded her heart tearing, it was not because of the fact Inuyasha loved Kikyo. No she got over that when Kikyo gave her soul back, hell even before that. Kikyo had been her sister to her, and she had come to terms with the fact that she WAS Kikyo, at least part of her was. it only became more real when she regained her incarnations memories. What made her sad was the fact, she as Kikyo had been so alone, so nieve as to fall into naraku's trap, to know that her and Inuyasha were not meant to be._

_

* * *

__**This Time::**_

"Now that we have gotten the history of Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the hidden well out of the way. I can explain to you what happened after I fell down the well." Kagome said as shifted into Edward's side. "Bells...wasn't InuYasha the name of your ex-husband?" Alice asked. Everyone looked between each other and Kagome smiled, before nodding. "Yes...Inuyasha was his name, and the Inuyasha from the story is the same one." She said. Carlisle looked shocked but frowned, "Kagome...how? I mean you said this happened 800 some years ago." He asked.

"All in good time, now where was I..." She asked before snapping her fingers. "Yes, after I fell down the well..."

**Flash back::**

_"The Sacred Jewel?" Kagome asks as the arm loses its grip on her. "Huh?" She breaths as she lands gently onto the bottom of the well. She catches her breath and looks at the opening of the well. **'Am I inside the well? Was that a dream?'** She thinks as she turns around and see the broken human arm, says in a creped-out voice, " It wasn't a dream! I gotta get out!" She yells and stands."Souta! Are you there? Get Gramps!" She yells up out of the well. After a few seconds and no answer, Kagome grips onto the vines growing on the walls of the well and climbs upwards. "That kid!" She grunts out as she scales the well. "He ran away!" A white glowing butterfly flutters near her and she looks confused as she says surprised, "Huh?"_

_The butterfly flies away as she reaches the ledge of the well. However, it is no longer the interior of the hut any more. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kagome sits herself on the ledge, and looks around shocked, while she thinks,** ' Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but…' **She hops of the ledge and walks around. " Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!" She screams while walking into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest._

_."Souta… Buyo… The shrine is gone." She stops as she notices a very familiar tree, "The Sacred Tree!" She yells as she stars at the sacred tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine and is seen among towering above the other trees. Kagome claps her hands and runs towards it happily. "What a relief! I'm close to home!" She says as she pushes some of the bushes away. Kagome stops in her tracks. She looks at the Sacred Tree. A boy is pinned onto the tree, with roots growing over him. An arrow is pierced through his chest. His eyes are closed and he looks dead or unconscious._

_"A boy?" She questions as she climbs up a root and stands in front of the boy. "Hey, what're you doing?.." She stops noticing two dog ears on the boys head, thinking, **' These…aren't human ears. I want to...touch them..'** Kagome leans up and rubs the boys ears curiously with both hands for awhile. She stops and slouches over with a deep sigh. " Glade to get that out of my system..." She says and puts a delicate finger on her chin, **'Though maybe I shouldn't be doing that.'** She thought to herself but was interrupting suddenly as a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at Kagome._

_A villager who was called Yukichi, by another villager appears and draws an arrow at kagome with several other villagers threateningly. "You there! What're you up to?!" Before Kagome can open her mouth the villagers fire their arrows and Kagome cowers onto the dead or sleeping boy, while the arrows miss and hit the tree trunk instead. Some other villagers rush up to her and pull her down, tying ropes around her and then proceed to drag her to the village square. Kagome sits with her hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround her._

_"Hey! Why am I tied up?!" She yells a angry scowl on her face, her brown eyes narrowed. The villagers just ignore her and one village women whispers, "A young girl in strange clothing."_

_" From a foreign land?" came another voice. "Will there be war again?" Inquired another voice. The one who led the attack against her speaks next, "Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!"_

_" Perhaps she's a fox in disguise?" Came a village women's voice to her right. Another women beside her leaned down and whispered to the first women, "Better a shape-changer than another war." Kagome sighs and frowns while surveying the villagers, thinking, **' Topknots…topknots… All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!'** She pulls her attention back to the yukichi guy as he yells, " Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" She raises a eyebrow and watches as old lady with a eye-patch in priestess cloths, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards her._

**_End Flash::_**

_"_ That is a load of bullshit! Do you expect Us to believe this!? You have been a nuisance since the day Edward meet you. I wish he had eaten you!" Rosalie burst out furry written on her face. Alice and Esme had gasped and Esme was covering her mouth with her hand. Alice was shocked and Jasper was indifferent but if you looked closely you could see the shock and anger. Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett where another story, each where furious and Emmett had pushed Rose away and was standing.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! How dare you say such things to Kagome!" Carlisle yelled his usually light butterscotch eyes almost black. This shocked Emmett out of his anger, and had Edward blinking as they had never seen their father figure so angry. All this seemed to do was make Rose angrier, and she stood up, "For god sake Carlisle the bitch had been messing with us scene she meet us! The only reason you are defending her is she used to be your fuck buddy!" She screamed but was silence by Carlisle slapping her. The slap was so hard she flew into the back wall. Emmett flinched but made no move to help. "Leave this house Rosalie, and don't come back until you can be civil and apologise to all of us." He said. Rose huffed and stormed out of the house.

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. "Carlisle you shouldn't have done that..." She said as she looked back up at the worried and saddened members of the family. She didn't get a reply though as Emmett swiped her up into his bear like arms. He planted a affectionate kiss on her shoulder and whispered. " No one, not even my wife, does that to my sister." Emmett said and spun her around, as she was sat down she was swooped up by Jasper. "I'm sorry I was so distant before now, I was afraid I would hurt you." He kissed her forehead and she was let down only to be hugged by Carlisle. She herd Edward growl and giggled. "I'm sorry for Rose. She is just like that, if you say you were pulled into the past then you where pulled into the past." He said and kissed her chastely on the lips. She knew the simple peck meant nothing and so did he, it was innocent but obviously Edward did not as he stormed off as well.

"God, why is everyone making my birthday so complicated!" She whispered but obviously Alice and them heard as she was swooped out of the room by the hyper pixie. "Alice, your making my head rush!" She yelled and she was pulled to a stop in front of Alice. "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday, Kags?" She asked. Kagome sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "My birthday always seems to bring me bad luck so I quit trying. Charlie always understood and we celebrated a day later." Alice Frowned and narrowed her eyes, obviously scheming. "Fine, I wont do anything until tonight after Midnight." She said and grabed my hand so we could go back into the living room. "Happy birthday Kagome!" Yelled all the Cullen's except Edward and Rosalie, who were not present. Kagome sighed and shock her head, before smiling. Esme smiled and pulled her aside before speaking.

"Bella, Kagome, I understand you and Carlisle had a relationship before I meet him, and accept that affectionate things like that chaste peck he gave you may a cure. I'm not angry, I was married before and while I knew Carlisle, and all I want to know is that you wont break Edward's heart." Esme said. Kagome looked shocked but nodded before grabing Esme's equally cold hand, "I will never hurt Edward, me and Carlie are in the past, he knows it and I know it. Obviously I'm gonna have to assure Edward of this." She said and Esme nodded a smile on her face before they went back into the living room. "Emmett will you go get Rosalie, I have a story to finish and if its proof she wants then I'll give it to her. I'll go get..." She began but after Emmett had nodded and left Carlisle shook his head, "No, Kagome, I'll go get Edward. You sit and talk with Esme and Alice." He said and without a reply or answer he went in the direction of his oldest son.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I've been a little burned out the last two days. I hope you enjoyed. I will have the next chapter up hopefully by noon or tonight thanks.  
**

**Sorry its so short, but I gotta be getting to bed before my mom has a aneurysm. I hope you all enjoyed that...I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Sorry its a lot shorter but the next will be longer. Any ways thanks for the reviews everyone and I am getting a beta reader it just may be a bit. I also need to know what words I forgot to add to the list. Also I will be adding the sentences below then Translating them for those who find that easier. **

**Also next chapter will be story telling time between the Cullen's. As for her outfit it is based strongly off of BloodRayne Deliverance so look at that for a better idea. I'll re post the dictionary as soon as it is needed again.  
**


	14. Crawling in the dark

**Chapter 14: Crawling In the dark**

I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a seconds worth

Of how my story's ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
Show me what it's for

Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what i've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

Help me carry on  
Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes

To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what it's for

Make me understand it  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

So when and how will I know?  
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me

**~ Crawling in the dark by Hoobastank**

**Last time:**

**"Bella, Kagome, I understand you and Carlisle had a relationship before I meet him, and accept that affectionate things like that chaste peck he gave you may a cure. I'm not angry, I was married before and while I knew Carlisle, and all I want to know is that you wont break Edward's heart." Esme said. Kagome looked shocked but nodded before grabbing Esme's equally cold hand, "I will never hurt Edward, me and Carlie are in the past, he knows it and I know it. Obviously I'm gonna have to assure Edward of this." She said and Esme nodded a smile on her face before they went back into the living room. "Emmett will you go get Rosalie, I have a story to finish and if its proof she wants then I'll give it to her. I'll go get..." She began but after Emmett had nodded and left Carlisle shook his head, "No, Kagome, I'll go get Edward. You sit and talk with Esme and Alice." He said and without a reply or answer he went in the direction of his oldest son.**

**This time:**

**

* * *

  
**

**Carlisle's Pov:**

Almost 300 years since I saw her. She was my everything back then, my Kagome. She was the sweetest girl I had ever meet in those days, with her silky brown hair that was almost black in color and expressive Violet/red eyes. I had been so alone then, having lived over a century already, alone, with no one. She never told me anything at first, she told me her name her previous doings and that was all for months, then one day while we were planting in her garden outside our little house, she opened up.

**FLASH BACK::**

_"Carlisle? Will you come outside to plant with me?" She asked, her thick Japanese accent still quite apparent, it made some of the words sound odd, but he found beyond cute. Truth was he was slowly, but steadily falling in love with the mysterious women._

_"Of course Gome." He said as he sat up and put his medical book away. Carlisle smiled at his roommate, her long silky dark brown hair falling to her knee's and her eyes slightly slanted, he wondered why they were only a bit slanted instead of being very noticeable, but he brushed it off. Her Curvy body was luxurious and toned or so he could see through her tight brown riding pants – or as she called them, Capri's - and corset undershirt. It was a good thing they lived in the middle of nowhere or else everyone would be scandalized with what she was wearing. Him on the other hand, found it very attractive._

_"Well? You coming?" She asked from her position at the door, she was slipping on lilac swede gloves. Carlisle nodded and came out behind her, he smiled as the sun hit her and him, he was hypnotized by the sparkling her skin put off. She was beautiful, and loving, but she was far out of his league, he didn't know anything about her, only her first name, hell, he didn't know how old she really was. Carlisle came over to kneel down beside her, while she digging a hole to replant a Red Tulip. He was always impressed by her skills, she had almost any plant you could dream of. On one side of the house was flowers, Roses, Lillie's, Tulips, Freesia, and so on, on a the other was poisonous plants, Belladonna, Buttercups, Nightshade, Jasmine, Iris, Lily-of-the-Valley, Monkshood, Oleander, the list went on and on. On the other side was Vegetables and herbs and it was very impressive. She would take the vegetables down to the orphanages and even cook their meals to make sure the children got them.  
_

_"Carlisle, have you ever had a...love...um...what do Americans call it?" Kagome began and Carlisle looked at his friend and smiled at her scrunched up nose, she only did that when she was trying to think. " Courted...or Betrothed." He said and she nodded._

_He looked at her face and into her Violet eyes, oh how he loved her eyes, he didn't understand how they were such a exotic color, she would not say, but he had never seen her drink from a animal, and he knew she would never hurt a human, he would not be surprised if she had never tasted it, just as he hadn't._

_" No, not before now." He whispered into her ear and she snapped her head up, snapping the handle of her shovel in half. Carlisle laughed at her reaction and she looked down, if she could blush she would have._

_"Otaku....raiku ware?" She whispered and Carlisle cocked his head to the side, she was teaching him Japanese, but there was so many words that sometimes meant the same thing, and she used different ones at different times._

_"Sorry, I said, you like me?" Carlisle stood up and helped her up as well. "I do...You are a mystery Kagome...One I will gladly try and figure out." Kagome smiled and held out her hand._

_"Hello. I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and I am sev...20 years old...physically." She said ._

**End FLASH BACK::**

I stopped thinking as I saw my son sitting by himself in the garden Esme had made. I had been heartbroken when Kagome left me, but I understood to a extent, I tried to hide it though because it was not long until I had changed Edward and I didn't want anyone to know about Kagome. Then years latter I Come across a spirited girl with long curly Carmel colored hair and big Brown eyes, eyes I would imagine Kagome had when she was human, and my heart stopped hurting. She reminded me of Kagome, but it was not that fact which had me falling in love with Esme, it was Esme herself I fell in love with.

"Son?" I asked as I moved forward. I heard a growl come from him and inwardly I sighed.

"You still love her?" He spoke, his voice filled with spite and disgust.

"Yes." I spoke truthfully. I still loved Kagome, I always would but the heart is a big place you can love many people at once.

" You'll take her away from me! You'll take away my Bella, you'd leave Esme for her, and Bella, she loves you too." Edward spoke almost in a insane way as he turned around hate growing in his dark golden eyes.

"Never!" I spat at him, almost as angry as I knew my son was. He reeled back some, shocked at my ferocity.

"I loved Kagome first Edward, but we were not meant to be. Do you know how she left me...of course not." I spoke and came to sit beside him.

"It was the late 1900's not long before I changed you. There was a war going on between this coven and the Volturi, they had made what was dubbed immortal children and they were sent to destroy the coven. What they didn't know was that the coven was over 200 members. Almost as big as the Volturi." I began and he looked at me shocked.

"What happened?" He asked and I smirked.

"Kagome happened,"

**Flash back:::**

_"Carlisle, go back and help Demetri and Jane! I'll Handel these scum." A very pissed off Kagome said, her hair was held in a high pony tail and her eyes were bleeding to pure black with Red around the iris'. She was dressed in a corset in black that v at the bottom and showed off her abs and hips and a pair of black leather pants and boots. On Her neck was a bloodstone gem necklace and she wore a black trench with a red rose on one arm and two wicked arm swords were on her back and in her left hand was a long samurai sword._

_Carlisle was weary at first but as the sword started to swirl with purple energy and then become a broad sword he nodded and went to help The other Volturi guard._

_"Lets see you catch this....Kazeken!" She called and held her sword up and the five newborns looked on in confusion._

_"Junsei..." She began and the purple energy began to swirl around the sword. "Chi,,,," The purple turned the same Red as her eyes were rimed and started to splotch like blood before steeling like someone had frozen them. "Dageki!" She yelled and then slashed her sword down, the splotches shot off faster the even the vampires could see and then as it went through the vampires in the area, about 15 all together, time stood still and then screams and they caught fire._

_"Who else wants to try me?" She asked and the other shrank back a bit, even some of the guard, but then the fight began again._

**END FLASH BACK -**

"Wow...Kagome Is that powerful?" Edward asked and looked back to where the others were in the living room, through the glass window. I nodded and he gulped, "Is she mad...I am just so scared I am going to lose her....and worse of all...to my father." Edward said and I patted his back.

"I still love her Edward, but I am not in Love with her anymore.., I love Esme and Its a love I never had with Kagome, even though we did try to reach that point." I said and he nodded and we stood up. We all looked inside to see that Emmett had returned with Rose who had lunged at Kagome. I growled at the same time as Edward and we took off back inside.

**Kagome's Pov::**

I sat back down with Alice and Esme waiting for the others to return. I heard the ending of Carlisle and Edwards conversation and smiled, I loved Edward more then anything, even Inuyasha paled in comparison to my love for the Bronze haired god. Though Carlisle and Inuyasha would always hold a special part of my heart, how could they not?

I looked up as Emmett and Rosalie entered and to my surprise Rose growled at me and lunged. I gasped and rolled to the side and stood behind her a few feet and crouched low. I was tempted to get my arm swords but thought better, I didn't want to hurt her, only stall her.

"This is your fault. Emmett is made at me because of you!" She spat and I growled back she lunged forward and I let her get on top of me and start scratching, I winced from the pain but other then that did not do anything. I was about to kick her off when to arms pulled her off, I looked to see Both Edward and Carlisle growling at her.

I stood and sighed I closed my eyes and called on my priestess powers and the jewel to pull Carlisle and Edward away and the freeze her.

"Rosalie I don't wish to be a nuisance to you and the family, But this is my family as well, in more ways then one." I said looking to Esme and I could tell they were slightly confused. "I do not plan on leaving, but if you plan to survive this fight that is coming, then you need to listen to me and you need to believe me." I Brought my hands together like I was praying and started to mutter in ancient Japanese. A moment to three latter and bright purple light appeared around me, then it stooped and around my hand was a necklace and at the end was a light pearl.

I opened my eyes and everyone gasped...."Is that...." Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"This is the Sacred Jewel ."


	15. Beautiful

**Chapter 15 : Beautiful**

**Beauty over wisdom to fit in with their styles  
Your Cinderella story's for a price  
Vanity's a business built to please the unique  
Silicone and stars collide, the rest will fall in line**

**Just as beautiful as you are  
It's so pitiful what you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**Visually you're stimulating to my eyes  
Your Cinderella syndrome's full of lies  
Your insecurities are concealed by your pride  
Pretty soon your ego will kill what's left inside**

**Just as beautiful as you are  
It's so pitiful what you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**It's so pitiful what you are  
As beautiful as you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**You're everything that's so typical  
Maybe you're alone for a reason  
You're the reason**

**It's so pitiful what you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**Just as beautiful as you are  
It's so pitiful what you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**It's so pitiful what you are  
As beautiful as you are  
You should have seen this coming all along**

**  
_Beautiful – 10 Years_**

**_

* * *

Previously  
_**

"_**Rosalie I don't wish to be a nuisance to you and the family, But this is my family as well, in more ways then one." I said looking to Esme and I could tell they were slightly confused. **_

" _**I do not plan on leaving, but if you plan to survive this fight that is coming, then you need to listen to me and you need to believe me." I Brought my hands together like I was praying and started to mutter in ancient Japanese. A moment to three latter and bright purple light appeared around me, then it stooped and around my hand was a necklace and at the end was a light pearl.**_

_**I opened my eyes and everyone gasped...."Is that...." Carlisle asked and I nodded.**_

"_**This is the Sacred Jewel ."**_

**This Time :**

"What is so special about it...its just a stupid pink pearl." Rosalie said after taking one look at it and then crossed her arms and looked away. I sighed, Rose was really starting to grate on my nerves. 'this is probably a bad idea but...' I began to think then curled jewel into my palm and looked to Rosalie, "Rosalie!" I said and she looked up, I raised my hand and flicked my wrist sending the jewel at her, "Catch." Not to my surprise she did just that.

As soon as the stone touched her skin she began to glow a dark pink, then her eyes turned a burnt orange, like she has begun to drink human blood. 'This isn't right...something is wrong.' I thought and watched as her body changed to that of a paler, if even possible white, a lot like Kanna, and her hair turned blood red, along with her eyes turning completely red. This was not Rosalie...but where was she?

"Your not Rosalie!" Emmett yelled pushing the demon back. Esme had gasped and covered her mouth and I had brought out my arm swords, upset that I had left Kazeken at home.

"That's right...I am Kyoko, one hidden behind the mirror, I can possess my victims and become them....so watch out or you will kill this precious body and soul." A serpent like voice said. I growled and before anyone could say anything I sprung forward.

"How long!" I hissed as I pushed her too the ground. She smirked and pushed me off, then flipped back onto her feet. "Since Carlisle kicked her out...within mere hours she will be no more." Rosalie..no Kyoko hissed and I Roared so loud and feral it took the other Cullen;s off guard, scaring them.

"Get out of her body Kyoko!" I yelled and punched the demon in the face, she was just as hard as vampire should be. 'that means she has all Roses strengths...and weaknesses.' I thought smirking.

"Hey Kyoko, hows your new body doing? I heard it was pretty disgusting how you were used by ROYCE." I spat the last word out almost humerus. I saw Kyoko freeze and her eyes flash gold, there was Rose.

"How'd it feel to be so week, I am disguised, Carlisle should have let you die, you whore...we all know you wanted it." I said and then Kyoko feel to the ground letting out a inhuman scream...a vapour came out and I rushed forward pushing my powers into my swords I slashed at the vapor it let out a hiss and evaporated. I dropped to my knees and caught Rosalie as she fell, her hair back to its curly blond and her eyes now its usual gold, she was back to her normal colour and she didn't have little tiny horns, which I was sure others had not noticed, sticking out of her head.

I brushed her hair back as she sobbed, I don't think she realised it was me yet.

"Shh...Shh, I am sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean any of that, If I could I'd go back into time and give them such a slow torturous death they'd wish they were killed by you again." I said to her and felt her stiffen then look up into my violet/red eyes.

"I am so sorry...I never meant to be so mean...I know I am usually a bitch too you Bella...Kagome, but I was jealous that you could have children, be human. I realise now that I should have been happy with what I had. When Kyoko was possessing me I never thought I'd see Emmett again or Esme and Carlisle, or anyone else. I thought I was dyeing for real this time, I realised that even though I didn't have it all, I had half and that was good enough for me." Rosalie said and I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You remind me a lot of my eldest daughter, Selena , don't worry I forgive you Rose." I said and stood up helping her up as well. As we did, Emmett rushed forward and swept her into his arms, kissing her over again and looking her over for injuries.

"I knew you'd never be that mean intentionally....please don't scare me like that again though." He whispered and I smiled. I looked down to the floor and saw the jewel, it was almost black...I picked it up and felt its power slowly purify, it drew everyone's attention and they all seem memorised.

"This is why the Jewel is so feared and sought after. It can fulfil a persons greatest desire but at a great price." I said and smiled before placing it around my neck...as soon as it was settled it glowed and disappeared.

"Please come sit...I have story to finish."

**A/N:** **Sorry its so short...the next chapter will hopefully come out more fluidly and longer. Hope you liked it. Southern bell is half written the next chapter that is but its on my laptop witch is under maintenance. Actually most my stories are...lol. So hopefully soon I'll be back to full power...lol. **

**R&R**


	16. Our Truth

**Chapter 16: Our Truth**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Clock is ticking while I'm killing time**  
**Spinning all around**  
**Nothing else you can do to turn it back**

**Making partnership in this crime**  
**Ripping off the best**  
**Condescending smile**

**Trying to forget (wasting my time)**  
**We're falling right through**  
**Lying to forget (telling more lies)**  
**Erasing our truth**  
**Go on and tease me**

**Clock is ticking while I'm stealing time**  
**Can't you turn it back?**  
**Stop the cycle**  
**Let it free and run away**

**Silent sneaking along my path**  
**Rugged the road**  
**But we feel it like we're flying (feel it like we're flying)**

**Trying to forget (wasting my time)**  
**We're falling right through**  
**Lying to forget (telling more lies)**  
**Erasing our truth**

**Trying to forget (wasting my time)**  
**We're falling right through**  
**Lying to forget (telling more lies)**  
**Erasing our truth**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**  
**Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh**

**Our Truth by: Lacuna Coil**

* * *

**This time:**

**Flashback::**

_'Great. Here comes **another** weirdo.' Kagome thinks as she rolls her eyes skyward. Kaede hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it onto Kagome. Kagome closes her eyes for the split second and struggles. Trying to stop herself from sneezing. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" She yells, opening her brown eyes to glare at the old bat. _

"_They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." said the old bat as if talking about weather. _

"_Then could she be a foreign spy?" Some unknown guy asks._

"_Yes, but to spy on what? We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede says. You can tell from her tone she pissed off. Kaede then looks at Kagome and her eyes or eye widens in surprise. She walks closer to Kagome._

"_You there. Let me take a good look at your face," She says grabbing Kagome's chin. She turns Kagome's face left and right, "Look clever, girl!" She snaps. _

"_You!" Kagome hisses as she glares at the the woman. _

"_Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo." The women says, letting her go. Kagome blinks. _

"_Huh?" She asks as she continues to blink. _

**End Flashback::**_  
_

"Why do you look so much like Kikyo though? I don't understand." Alice asked. I looked to my best friend with a amused look. It figured the little pixie would be the one to crack. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and smirked.

"I look so much like her because in a past life I was her. She is my incarnation, and I am her reincarnation." Kagome said. Everyone's eyes widened, Rosalie who was sitting in Emmett's arms looking almost to ashamed to be her normal shallow self seemed the most shocked.

"Amazing, I never thought such a thing to be real. Time travel, reincarnations, so brilliant." Carlisle said a large smile on his face. Esme looked at her husband and smiled as well, she love it when her husband was happy. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, it was a pain at first. I was so confused on who I was, I had repressed all my memories of being called Kikyo but subconsciously I still hated being called my my fathers nickname. Inuyasha didn't know this until much, much latter in our lives but then again we didn't meet on good terms." I said chuckling at the end.

"What do you mean?" Rose was the one who asked this, her voice soft and almost a whisper.

"Well..." I smiled as I remembered the first meeting of me and Inuyasha, and as I did I told it to them. Each was listening with rapt attention.

**Flashback::**

_That night after Kagome was released Kaede is scooping up some stew for Kagome who sits on a cloth. _

"_Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kagome cries as she happily takes the stew and drinks. _

"_Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." She hears the old woman now known as Kaede say. _

"_This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asks solemnly as she puts her stew down. _

"_'Tokyo'…? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?" Kaede asks. _

"_Yes, well… I'd like to go home soon," She stops, a thoughtful look on her face, "Not that I know how, exactly…" She trails off. _

_Kaede looks intently at Kagome as she slurps up more stew._

_Outside a demon is burrowing through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and reveals its centipede body. It destroys more huts in the village, and villagers are running. A bell is ringing in the background. A warning of a attack which is heard by both Kaede and Kagome who rush out of their hut._

"_What's going on?" Kaede cries. _

"_An evil spirit!" A villager cries as he runs pass._

_The centipede monster that grabbed Kagome into the well appears. She holds a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. She flings the horse in Kagome and Kaede's direction but they manage to dodge._

"_That again!" Kagome yells, annoyed and shocked. _

"_Hand me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede yells. She swoops down at Kaede and Kagome but misses._

"_The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede asks, shock coloring her face, "Do you have it?" She asks the girl next to her. _

"_I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!" Kagome says. Two villagers fire arrows at the centipede while she's in midair._

"_Give it to me! Give it to me!" Mrs. Centipede cries in rage. She spins her body and swipes her spinning tail at the villagers almost as if by second thought. _

_'That demon! It's coming after me!' Kagome thinks as she looks around at the carnage that's becoming the village. _

"_Our spears and arrows have no effect!" Yukichi yells. _

"_We must throw her into the Dry Well!" Kaede cries. _

"_Dry well?" Kagome questions, mostly to herself. _

"_The well in the Inuyasha Forest." She continues. _

_'That's the well I climbed out of.' Kagome thinks before turning to Kaede. _

"_Which way is the forest?," She turns around and seeing the lights she nods. "Where the light is shining?" She asks, but doesn't wait for a answer. _

"_What did you say?" Kaede asks, shock once again her prominent feature. The centipede swoops down at Kaede and the villagers again. Kagome is now running. She jumps into a shallow pond, before turning back towards the others. _

"_Let it pursue me!"_

"_That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?" Kaede asks, once again speaking to herself. _

"_Priestess Kaede!" Kaede turns to the villager and she and Yukichi get onto horses..._

**End Flashback::**

"Only you would go back in time and find the first dangerous creature and lure it away with yourself as the bait." Edward said, running a hand through his bronze hair. I smiled, such beautiful hair, maybe in the future we'd have children with those beautiful bronze locks. Shaking my head I laughed.

"So what was feudal Japan like?" Carlisle asked. I laughed, I knew he couldnt pass up the chance to ask, it seemed like he had been holding that in for a while.

"It was..different, now do you want me to finish or not?" Kagome asked. They all nodded and she chuckled before continuing.

**Flashback::**

_Kagome is running through a lone path, panting heavily. Up ahead is a Forrest which she is running towards oddly the forest which she is running to has a psychedelic-colored sky above it._

_'Will I be saved? Will I?' She thinks as she looks back only to see the centipede chasing her. 'Gramps! Mom! Save me! Someone help! Someone help me!' She yells in her thoughts. _

_In the forest, where Inuyasha is sealed. A pink glow pulses around him. His hands suddenly clenches a little and Inuyasha wakes up._

"_I can smell it… The scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching!" He says, smirking evilly. He tries to take out the arrow in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so._

"_Damn!" He cries out in rage. _

_Not far away Kagome is running up a slope in the forest. The centipede is hot on her trail, giving her reason to force her feet to go faster. 'Gotta, run, faster.' She pants in her mind._

"_Give me the Sacred Jewel!" _

"_I don't have any such thing!" She calls back. _

_As Kagome runs up the slope, the Centipede demon lunges at her, crashing into the ground and sending her flying. She flips in the air and lands in front of Inuyasha. _

"_Oww!"_

"_Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?" Inuyasha asks. _

_'Did I just hear…talking?' _

" _Are you alive?" She asks the boy. _

"_Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?" Inuyasha taunts. _

"_Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo? You listen here, my name is…" _

"_She's coming." Inuyasha interrupts, looking ahead. _

_The Centipede lunges at Kagome from behind, who dodges. A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group._

"_All right! Heave!"_

" _Right!" Another said as they began pulling the grappling hook, reeling the Centipede Monster in._

"_I'm saved…" Kagome whispers. _

"_So hopeless, Kikyo!" Inuyasha scoffs. _

"_Hey you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo!" She cries walking right in front of him. _

"_Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh?" He asks, sniffing her. "Or… maybe not Kikyo." He finishes. _

"_Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"_

"_Yeah, Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty." He said, mostly to himself. _

_Kagome gets riled up, gritting her teeth and glaring. Suddenly the Centipede Monster grabs her from behind, pulling at her. Kagome in turn pulls at Inuyasha's hair._

"_Let go of me!" She cries. _

"_Ouch! You let go of me!" Inuyasha cries. _

"_Priestess Kaede! The Inuyasha!" One Villager says, as Kaede arrives. _

_'Inuyasha has awakened? The spell that was cast was eternal! So why…?' Kaede thinks, shocked. _

"_Give me the Sacred Jewel!"_

"_Let me go!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widden, 'The Sacred Jewel?' He thinks, shocked. _

_The Centipede Monster opens her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kagome when she raises her hand at the Centipede. "Stop!" She cries. A force emits from her palm and hits the Centipede, causing her to let go of Kagome. Kagome falls to the ground and the human arms of the monster drops off._

"_That's right! Something like this happened in that well…" She says, looking down at her hands in wonder. The villagers gasp in amazement at Kagome's feat._

"_But… why can I do these things?" A glow appears at the side of Kagome's torso._

"_Something is shining!" _

_The Centipede monster lunges at her again and this time, Kagome is thrown into the air. As she is in midair, the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb._

_'From within me… Is that the Sacred Jewel?' She thinks, looking at the pearl, shock and in pain. She falls to the ground, the orb landing in front of her._

"_Give me that Jewel! Hurry!" Inuyasha calls. _

_Before Kagome has time to react, the Centipede Monster circles her body around the tree and Kagome several times, and squeezes, pressing Kagome onto Inuyasha onto the tree. The orb is still on the ground._

"_I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?" The centipede asks. _

_'A half-demon? What is he anyway?' Kagome thinks as she looks up at the boy with dog ears. _

"_Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business."_

"_You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?" Kagome asks. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Well, are you?"_

"_What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell. Just stay where you are and watch!" The Centipede says as she bends down and picks up the jewel with her tongue and swallows it._

"_Damn you!" Inuyasha yells. _

"_It swallowed the Jewel!" A villager cries in fear. _

_The fallen limbs of the Centipede Monster start glowing and reattach to her._

"_Its arms are growing again…!" Kagome says in amazement. _

_The Centipede shakes a little and her skin falls off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face._

"_Rejoice! My power is being restored!" Mrs. Centipede yells. _

_The centipede tightens her body and Kagome ends up being dragged downwards. _

"_It got me!" Kagome says, as she struggles. _

"_Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asks, very seriously._

"_Huh?" _

"_I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" He asks again, fiercely. _

"_This arrow? this one?" Kagome asks, reaching for it. _

"_Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on the Inuyasha! You must not free the Inuyasha!" Kaede cries, getting of the horse. _

"_You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the centipede? Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" Inuyasha yells, before turning back to Kagome._

"_Come on! Do you want to die here, too?" He asks. _

_'I-I don't understand, not any of it…!' She thinks and grabs the arrow and shouts, "...But I know one thing…" She pulls the arrow harder, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She yells and a light emits from the arrow and it disintegrates._

"_It disappeared…! The arrow that held my sister's spell…!" Kaede whispers in shock. _

_The light that emits from Inuyasha fades away and Inuyasha starts to pulsate._

"_Inu… ya… sha?" Kagome asks, softly. _

_Inuyasha starts to laugh hysterically. The centipede tightens her grip on them, but Inuyasha breaks free, destroying her body, which explodes into pieces. Kagome is thrown off onto the ground._

"_You brat!" The Centipede yells once it reforms. _

_Inuyasha somersaults to the ground, landing lightly on the ball of his heals, "Shut up, old hag!" He yells brandishing his claws, "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He yells. _

_Inuyasha claws at the centipede's mouth and splits the centipede's body in two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground. _

"_Wow… He really is strong…!" Kagome whispers in awe. One of the centipede piece around Kagome twitches._

"_It's still moving!" Kagome shrieks. _

_Kaede rushes forward with some other villages to kneel beside Kagome, "Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!" She says. _

"_N-N-No way!" She says in disbelieve before she looks around frantically, "There! I can see it!" She says pointing a hunk of flesh. _

_Kaede feels for the Jewel in the body piece that Kagome was referring to and picks up the jewel. The flesh on all the body pieces disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede gives the jewel to Kagome, much to her surprise. _

"_Only you can possess the Jewel." She says. _

"_Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?" Kagome wonders. _

_Inuyasha steps up and crushes one of the bones with his feet threateningly, "Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!" He says, flexing his sharp claws threateningly. _

_'But… But! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?' She thinks in disbelief as her brown eyes widen. _

**End Flashback::**

"WHAT! I thought he was the hero!" Alice yelled. I smiled and laughed before shaking my head. I had of course thought the same thing, but that didnt matter now.

"He..tried to kill you?" Edward asked, his golden eyes wide. I nodded.

"And you married him!" He asked shocked, raising his voice just a little. I nodded once again and looked over each of them.

"Yes, he only tried to kill me once or twice. He was just being a baby, he was still upset that I looked so much like the women who supposedly killed him. Of course he had been asleep for fifty years, it doesn't seem to matter now, I mean he was over 200 When I met him. I guess I've always liked older men." I joked and got up and sat in his lap.

"I'm not older then you." He muttered and I sighed.

"Well techncially you all are, I may be over 500 but I was born in 1987, I just didnt have a reason to retur home after I was turned. I guess I should speed this up." I said sighing as I kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped a arm around my waist.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry its been so long. I have just looked over the story and noticed how many errors are in it. For one thing my math was way off. I will be going over it and fixing what I can so please I implore you reread it once all the updates are finished. I will let everyone know when it is. I will be speeding story time up, its already taken 16 chapters, we need to get to some action. **


End file.
